WDBZ
by Webmaster Washu
Summary: Alterverse (Alternitive Universe) DBZ Fanfic. Very weird, BE WARNED. Edited so everything is in this one story. Please r/r!
1. Saiya-jin Saga 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own dragon ball z, I do not (really) own Watzu (who is sorta from Tenchi), so please DON'T sue me!!! I am not making money off of this! I just made it for your pleasure. 

Note- This is an Altervirse, or Alternative Universe, meaning that THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT THEN ON THE SHOW!!!! so don't send me any complaints…

WW

This is rates PG-13/R for violence, lots of swearing, and some "Inappropriate" parts.

{authors notes}

~~~~~~~~~ Time brake.

Onward!!!

Saiya-jin Saga- Part One

Bulma landed outside the Kami House.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she walked in. 

"Hi Bulma!" Kuririn said.

"Hiya Bulma!" Master Roshi said, holding up a frothy mug of… water? {teehee… Its really Bear, FUNimation really did make it water in that seance ^_^}

"So we meet again…" Watzu grumbled from corner. 

She looked almost the same, messy pink hair that stuck out everywhere, that went down to her waist. Nice body tone, muscular. She wore black gloves, with spiked "bad" bracelets and matching choker. A white tank top with baggy ripped up jeans. On her feet was her usual army boots. A tattoo went all the way around her left upper arm. 

"Don't have to be so grumpy." Bulma muttered. "I'm guessing your still single, eh?"

"Hmph."

"How's Yamcha doing? Kuririn asked. 

"Grrr… he went off to play BASEBALL and left me behind!!! If I never see him again it will be too soon!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm sorry I asked…" Kuririn muttered.

"Where's Goku at?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"He should be here soon." Watzu said. { Watzu has REALLY good ki sensing abilities} 

Sure enough, Goku arrived a few min later… holding a little kid.

"Hi Goku!" Kuririn yelled, waving at his friend. "Who's the kid? Goku, babysitting? Well I'll be darned." {more FUNimation..} Goku smiled his goofy smile.

"He's my son" Everyone facevaulted… everyone except Watzu {she's kinda psychic.}

"What's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Gohan." Goku replied. Gohan bowed in respect, everyone else did so as well 

{ yadda yadda yadda, so on and so forth… lets skip all the chit-chat and get strait to Radtiz's arrival}

Watzu's head jerked up, eyes wide. "No… it… it can't be…" she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Bulma asked. Goku Frowned.

"I feel it too…" he said. "Its huge, and evil…" Watzu's clenched her fists and they shook.

"So, after all these years… they've come back." she muttered.

"Who?" everyone asked (but Gohan, he was playing with turtle)

"Him" Watzu pointed to a tall dude with weird black and brown armor(who just landed) He had messy black hair that was longer then Watzu's. And he had something green covering his left eye. 

"So we meet again Wakkoret." He said.

"Cut the crap Raditz! What do you want? Cause neither me OR Kakkorot are coming with you!" Watzu yelled at him.

" Kakkorot? Wakkoret? Raditz?" Everyone asked, looking at Watzu for an answer.

"Basically, he's #**gesture to Raditz# **an alien called a Saiya-jin. Goku is one too, his Saiya-jin name is Kakkorot. I'm a half breed. My Name was Wakkoret. Gohan is a half breed as well. Radtiz is here to 'collect' us." Watzu explained. Everyone's jaw dropped(except Roshi, Raditz, and Gohan {who is still playing with turtle}) 

"You forgot one thing…" Raditz mutterd.

"Aww shut up!" Watzu spat. " One more thing… bad Ol' Raditz here is your big bro, Goku."

"He's my brother?!?!?!?"

"Now that you mention it… you two DO look alike…" Bulma said.

"Enough chit-chat!" Raditz yelled. " I want Wakkoret and Kakkorot to come back to us!"

"Not a chance!" Goku and Watzu screamed at once.

"us?" Kuririn asked.

"Several years-"

"Shut up raditz! your stories are TOO long!!!" Watzu muttered. "Basicly the Saiya-jin home planet blew up, and only 4 ½ {Remember, Watzu is a half breed} survived. Raditz, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Goku, and myself. Raditz and them wanna get us back so they can rule the universe. Sense I'm the only female, they mainly want me for mating purposes.. and re-starting the Saiya-jin race." Again, everyone's Jaw dropped.

"Erm.. yeah" Raditz said. "Now you two come with me!!!" he looked down at Gohan, and saw his tail. "Ill take the brat as well." he grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt {Enter crying and wailing sounds here} 

"Put him down!" Goku yelled.

"Not unless you come with me." and he flew off.

"GOHAN!!!" Goku yelled, about to blast off after Raditz, when Watzu grabbed onto the back of Goku's shirt.

"Whoa there big guy. I knew you would rather go now and fight that block-head, but think here. He's over 2 times stronger then you are. We need to make a plan."

"I can help." a voice said from the sky. Everyone looked up.

" PICCILO!!!???"

"Yeah. I've faced that weed-head. I know how strong he is." Piccilo said. "I suggest we team up on this one, Goku. But after that we're enemy's again. Got it?"

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea." Goku said. "Bulma, we need to-"

"WAIT A MINET!!!" Watzu yelled. "WHAT ABOUT ME??? I KNOW THIS GUY BETTER THEN ANY OF YOU!!!!"

"well, um…" Goku scratched his the back of his head. "Ok"

"Wait Watzu," Master Roshi said. "I don't think its time yet. Besides, Piccilo and Goku can handle it themselves."

"Hmph. Ok, I'll stay here. But if they need me, I WILL fight!" 

"Here." Bulma handed the Dragon Radar to Goku. "Use this to find Gohan." 

"Thanks." Goku said. "NIMBUS!" He hopped on, and blasted off with Piccilo right behind him.

"Hey Watzu? What isn't it time for?" Kuririn asked.

"Erk…" Watzu had a big sweat drop on over her " Um well, I cant tell you because… I just cant!! and you'll find out when it IS time!!!"

"And Why does Roshi know and **_I_** don't??" Bulma hissed.

"Ill TELL YOU WHEN ITS TIME!!!!" 

"WHEN IS THAT?"

"YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN IT IS!!!" Watzu crossed her arms. "so DON'T ASK ABOUT IT AGAIN!" Her eyes widened, and she looked in the direction Raditz, Goku, and Piccilo went. {some time has paced to inform yaz} 

"**_SHIT!_**" She yelled, blasting off before anyone could stop her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got there, Both Goku and Raditz we're dead (well, Goku was ALMOST dead.) 

"Damnit!" She yelled. "I was too late!"

"Watzu…" Goku said quietly. " Raditz said that the 2 others would be here in a year…" He coughed.

" Goku, Stay with me!!" Watzu yelled, shaking him.

"Bye my friend… wish me back soon!" Goku breathed his last breath, then faded away.

"NO!" she yelled, holding back her tears. Goku was like a brother to her… then she heard something.

She pulled Raditz's scouter off of his face and put it on.

"Finally…" a voice all too familiar to her, said. "I can get ride of the Bitch Wakkoret."

"Yeah!" another, deeper, rougher voice said. "But what will we wish for?? Bring Raditz back? Make Wakkoret a full-blooded?" 

"Think bigger Nappa" The 1st voice said. 

"Giant Cheese cake?" Nappa suggested.

" DON'T BE DUMB!!!! we'll wish for IMMORTALITY!! Then I, Prince Vegeta, will be Ruler of this Universe!!" {enter evil cackling.} 

Watzu crushed the scouter in her hand. 

"DAMN!" she yelled gritting her teeth. "One year…

"'Til what?" Kuririn asked (he and the others just came)

"'Til a new enemy comes…"

End Part One of Saiya-jin Saga


	2. Saiya-jin Saga 2

Disclaimer- usual stuff. I don't own DBZ and Watzu. DON'T SUE ME!!!

{Authors notes}

~~~~~~~~~ time break

Thought

ONWARD!!!

****

Saiya-jin Saga- Part 2

"And that's what happened." Watzu said.

"And #Grunt# how #pant# do you know??" Piccolo demanded.

"I'm Psychic, remember?"

"GRRR!!!" Piccilo re-grew his arm.

"Ewww…." Bulma muttered.

"I'm tacking Gohan to train." Piccolo said, picking up Gohan.

"No way!" Bulma yelled.

"He has great power. I'm going to train him to use that power!"

"ok, but it will be your head when chichi finds out!" Roshi said.

"I'm gonna train alone." Watzu said. "See ya in one year." She blasted off, Piccolo went off another way.

"Now we wait." Roshi said.

**~~~~~~~~~**

One Year passes.

{didn't feel like putting in all the training stuff}

"So they're here at last…" Piccolo muttered. "Wait… there is another power coming here!"

"Is it my dad?" Gohan asked.

"No… its…"

"Hey." Watzu called as she landed. "They appear to be heading here. Listen…" Just then, Kuririn landed, along with Yamcha, Tein, and Chou Tzu.

"guys LISTEN!!!!" Watzu yelled. "They will most likely send out Saba-men, they are about the same lvl as Raditz!!"

"That's not good." Kuririn muttered. 

"They should be easy." Watzu informed. "But then there is Napa. He's dumb, but Big. Maybe about 2 or 3 times stronger then Raditz."

"NO WAY!" Yamacha yelled.'

"Have faith. Goku will show up." Piccolo muttered. "We can hold him off 'til then"

"Then there is Vegeta." Watzu grew grave. "At LEAST 5 times stronger then Raditz."

"Impossible!" Everyone yelled.

"Leave him to me. I have a score to settle with him anyway." Watzu said.

" BUT YOU CANT!!! YOUR NOT NEARLY STRONG ENOFE!!" Kuririn yelled.

"You have no idea…" She muttered, looking up.

2 People landed.

"Well, look who's here." he short one with the hair like a weed said. "'Lil ol' Wakkoret!"

"Who are you calling little, Squirt?" Watzu yelled. 

"You will be when Vegeta hammers you into the ground!" the tall bald one said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Watzu yelled back.

"Well, these may not prove a challenge to YOU, Wakkoret, but it will for them." Vegeta smirked. "Napa, bring out the Saba Men."

"OK!" Napa said, planting weird seeds in the ground. Then he poured some weird goo on them. And low and behold, 7 green men grew out of the ground!!!

"ACK!" Kuririn yelled. 

"Lets have a little fun…" Vegeta said. "There are 7 of you and 7 of them. How about each of you takes one. A little game." He smirked. "They are the same level as Raditz."

"We're not here to play games!" Piccolo yelled. Watzu held her hand up. 

"It will buy us some time 'til Goku comes." She whispered. "Fine, we accept." she told the Saiya-jin's, wrapping her tail around her waist.

"I'll go 1st." Tein said.

So it Begun.

1st went Tein. He won with ease. Then Yamcha. He almost won, but Vegeta blew both him and the saba men up. Kuririn got pissed at that. He blew all the rest of them up, except for one. 

It attacked him, but didn't get far before it's head rolled off {FUNimation cut this for the blood and stuff…… do saba men even HAVE blood?} And Watzu kicked the saba men's head like a soccer ball over the horizon. No one even saw her move… no one except for Vegeta.

Napa raged, and attacked.

"NAPA!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Leave the Namek and Wakkoret ALIVE!!!!"

"Awww… your no fun Vegeta!" Napa mopped. "I'll just have fun rest!"

"And Wakkoret…" Vegeta said in a voice only she could hear. "Help them out and I will jump in…" he smirked.

Watzu looked at the Z gang. They wound doing good…

Chou Tzu was dead, so was Tein. Not a good sign.

Damnit! she thought. I NEED to help them!!!

"Napa! STOP!" Vegeta yelled. "I want to wait until Kakorrot comes…"

"But Vegeta…"

"NO BUTS! We'll wait 3 hrs for him." Vegeta put on his scouter and set it for 3 hrs.

Watzu walked over to the others.

"I'm REALLY sorry guys…" she muttered. "But if Vegeta jumps in you ALL are as good as dead." She placed her hands on Gohan and Kuririn, healing them (in a way so Vegeta didn't notice.) Then she healed Piccolo.

"Thanks." Kuririn said. "But… how strong IS Vegeta anyways?"

"His full power is about 16,000." {Is that right? if I'm wrong lemme know!}

"WHAT?!?!" they all yelled.

"Impossible!!" Piccolo grumbled.

"Leave him to me. I know Goku can get ride of Napa, but Vegeta…" she sighed. "Ill take him on."

"But you CANT Miss Watzu!" Gohan sobbed. "Your not strong enough to beat him!

"Listen Gohan, iv only been showing up to 1% of my full power."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo asked.

"I just cant use it… or I could destroy you all on accident… maybe even this planet."

"I see…" Piccolo muttered.

****

~~~~~~ 3 hrs pass

"Times up." Vegeta said, taking off his scouter. Watzu apperd in front of him and socked him in the face. Vegeta went flying.

"Why… you…" He yelled.

"You said Times up." Watzu smirked. "For you that is."

"Heh, like you could ever beat the Saiya-jin Prince!!!" Vegeta cackled.

"Your time is almost up. Not only will I get the better of you, but Goku is coming. Should be here soon."

"How can you tell?!" Vegeta demanded, putting his scouter back on. "What?!?!" Vegeta turned to Napa. "KILL THEM ALL NOW!!!"

"But Vegeta!"

"NOW! Kakorrot is coming, with a power level of 5,000!!" Vegeta screamed, crushing the scouter in his hands.

"Looks like you broke it." Watzu said, kicking Vegeta's legs out from under him. Then she noticed a bright flash, and saw that Piccolo was near death. 

"SHIT!" She yelled, attempting to heal him. But he was too far gone to heal. She also noticed that Kuririn was on the ground, on his belly. Napa was about to Step on Gohan when…

Napa fell backwards, a huge hole in his gut. Watzu's hand was out stretched, covered with Napa's blood. {FUNimation cut all the fun fun blood!} She pointed her palm at him, then sent a Ki beam at Napa's withered body. He blew up. This wad done in about one second.

Vegeta stood there, mouth open. She moved so fast even HE couldn't see her!

Watzu quickly healed Gohan and Kuririn, telling them that Goku would arrive in a few minuets. 

Vegeta was REALLY Mad. He charged at Watzu.

"NOW YOU DIE WAKKORET!" 

WHAM!!! {Lovely sound effect =p}

Watzu's Knee was in his gut. She let him fall back, spitting up blood {Again with the FUNimation}. Vegeta clutched his gut, stumbling back.

"**DAMN YOU!!!**" He yelled.

Watzu kicked him in the chin, sending him flying upwards. She fadded out, appearing over him, Slamming her fists into his back. Then She kneed him in the gut again. Vegeta landed on the ground with a thud, and bounced once, landing on his back.

Watzu speed downwards, throwing all of her weight to her knee's, slamming down on Vegeta's gut {That's GOTTA hurt…} Vegeta was KO'd.

A little yellow cloud came down, and Goku hopped off. He looked at Vegeta.

"What happened to him?" he asked. Before anyone could answer, he was surrounded. 

"DADDY!!" Gohan yelled enthusiastically, tears running down his face. "IV MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!"

"GOKU! YOUR BACK!!" Kuririn jumped up and down for joy. Watzu still had her eyes glued on Vegeta.

"Welcome back…" She said.

"Anyone gonna explain to me what happened?" Goku asked. Kuririn told him everything. "So Watzu beat up Napa AND Vegeta? All by herself? That's amazing!"

"Yeah… but everyone else… including Piccolo… meaning…" Kuririn couldn't think about it.

"Namek." Watzu said. The 1st thing she said in a while. "There are dragonballs there as well."

Just then, Vegeta sprung up, getting Watzu in an arm-lock… using her as a shield.

"Fire at me and you hurt her too!" he chakled. 

"Distuckto Disk!" {forgot the Jap. name, sorry ^_^;} Kuririn threw it at Vegeta (mainly) without thinking. Vegeta ducked, pulling Watzu down as well. 

VERrrrrmmm…..

A blob of pink attacked Vegeta's face.

"AHHHH!!!" he yelled, running around in circles. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Watzu was in shock.

"Oops…" Kuririn muttered, backing away. Veins begun to pop on Watzu's for-head. 

"**HOW DARE YOU CHOP OFF MY HAIR!!!**" She yelled at Vegeta, attacking him (He had JUST gotten the hair off his face too)

POW! WACK! SMACK! BOM! BOP! BOOM!

"Never get her mad…" Goku muttered, sweatdroping. 

Vegeta crawled out of the dust, waving a little white flag and saying;

"I GIVE UP!!" he dialed some # on this remote control.. and his space pod came down. He climbed in. "I'm going after the Dragonballs on Namek, where there aren't any freaky women with PMS!!!" he yelled, then blasted off in his pod.

"I DO NOT HAVE PMS!!!!" Watzu yelled after him. 

"We didn't need to know that…" Kuririn muttered.

"Just how much stronger are you?" Goku asked Watzu.

"I cant tell you yet. Lets just say iv only been showing up to maybe 2% of my full power." {Sounds like Freizer, eh?}

"WHAT?!?!" Goku yelled. "How? TRAIN ME!!!" {that's Goku for you ^_^;;}

"Not now." Watzu said. "We have to get to Namek before Vegeta does…"

****

End Saiya-jin Saga!!

Few words from WW (Webmaster Washu)-

Yippy! I got the 1st part done of WDBZ!!! I'm sooo happy! you should be too! I don't usually get stuff done this fast! (look at my web site for example) now on to the Freizer Saga!!!

Much love to you all,

WW ^_^

****


	3. Freizer Saga 1

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THIS!!! DON'T SUE ME!! (I poor ;_;)

~~~~~ time break

{Authors notes}

Thoughts

Onward…….. HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

****

Freizer Saga- Part One

So… Goku, Kuririn, Bulma, Gohan, and Watzu packed up into her old Space Ship {and it WAS a rather nice one too}

But… they haven't left yet…

"Lets just GO already!" Watzu yelled. She was wearing her usual "bad" bracelets and choker and black gloves. She had her armor on (pink and white Saiya-jin armor) and black baggy pants.

"Not until the coffee comes! we WILL be come for a while! and I need my cappuccino!" Bulma yelled. It looked as if Watzu was ready to kill Bulma.

"Coffee and cappuccino is here!" a delivery man said, shoving the huge bag of coffee in the ship. "have a nice trip!" and he left.

"About time!" Bulma yelled. "Lets get going!"

"Gohan! Goku!" Chichi yelled. "Don't forget to brush your teeth! And do your homework Gohan! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!"

The ship took off as she said that.

"All this worrying is going to give me wrinkles…" Chichi muttered.

**~~~~~~~**

Watzu set a course to Namek. Bulma went to take a nap. Kuririn was dragging everything into the bedrooms and unpacking a bit.

"OK!!!" Goku said, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "Lets Train!" Watzu grumbled, then turned on her Gravity machine {A use all ex-space pirates need!! buy one today just for $9999!!}

"Can I train with you guys?" Gohan asked. Goku grinned and nodded, but Watzu frowned. 

"Remember what your mother said…" Watzu told Gohan. "I'm suppose to take care of you." Gohan sighed, then begun to drag off. "You can train in 2 hrs, ok?" Gohan grinned, and left to do his HW.

Watzu turned the gravity to 20x. "Lets start."

~~~~~~~ five days later…

"lets check the atmosphere… the gravity… and…" Bulma muttered, then she saw that everyone was ALREADY outside. She ran out. "what are you guys DOING?!?! you could have DIED!!"

"But we didn't." Goku smiled.

"There are a lot of strong powers out there… several I know all too well…" Watzu said gravely. "One is Vegeta."

"Well, we don't have to worry about him!" Kuririn said cheerfully.

"I'm not worried about Veggie-head…" Watzu looked in the opposite direction. "Its THAT one I'm afraid of…" Everyone felt it too, and flipped (But Bulma didn't)

"My God! He's AT LEAST 5 times stronger then Vegeta!!" Gohan yelled.

"How are WE gonna get rid of THAT?" Kuririn hollered. Goku said nothing.

"What's Going on?" Bulma asked.

"And that's NOT EVEN 1% of his power!" Watzu frowned. "His name is Freizer."

"Not even…"

"1%?"

"That can't be!" Goku yelled. "If he had THAT much power he'd EXPLODE!!!" Watzu shook her head.

"I'm like that too. Iv gone up to full power and have not exploded. But if I use it… this unstable planet will blow up."

"That's not good." Bulma said. Then snapped her fingers. "I know. We get the Nameks, and the DragonBalls and blast off, let you blow up the planet, then you can just teleport back!!!"

"Won't Work." 

"Why not?!?! Its pure genius!!"

"Because I would survive the blast. And I cant breath in space. AND in order for you to get a safe distance away from the blast, it would be too far for me to teleport." Watzu explained. Everyone looked grave. "Lets just get the dragonballs, make the wish, and leave."

"Um…" Bulma asked. "Just WHERE is this Freizer person exactly?"

"Right… there." Watzu pointed to a spot on the Dragon Radar. 

"Uh.. I have some bad news guys… Freizer ALREADY has 5 Dragonballs!!!" Bulma yelled. "This is NOT good…"

"Great!!" Goku said, hiding his excitement. "That means we HAVE to fight him!!" {That's Goku for ya.. ^_^;} 

"not necessarily.." Watzu and Bulma said at once. "We can make a plan!"

"Great minds DO think alike!" Bulma said.

"Of Course!" Watzu replied. 

"We're the leading Genies' of the Universe!" they said together, linking arms and laughing mad scientist laughs.

"can we go fight Freizer now?" Kuririn whisperd.

"Lets sneak away before they notice…" Gohan said in a low voice.

Sneak… sneak… sneak…

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Watzu yelled, grabbing them by the collar of their shirts, dragging them back.

"Lets lock them in the ship…"

"Nah, lets use em as spies while WE make a plan."

"good idea…" 

So they told Kuririn to go North, Goku to go South, and Gohan go somewhere in-be-tween. 

"Once they find Friezer's ship.."

"We'll use our charm…"

"To get the dragonballs!!!"

They chackled again.

****

~~~~~~~~~~

Goku landed outside, well, a flying saucer, and a BIG one at that. Lucky, no one was outside. Better go tell Watzu and Bulma. he thought, blasting off.

~~~~~~~~~

Freizer landed outside his ship, then hovered into the bridge, with 5 dragonballs in tow. 

"Ah, now I can relax a bit…" then Zarbon ran in.

"Master Freizer," he said, "we've found some…. women…" Freizer raised an eyebrow. 

"Women?"

"Yes, space pirates I believe.. what should we do with them?"

"Bring them in, might as well see if they have anything of value."

So Zarbon brought them in.

One was Bulma, dressed in a navy blue jump-suit, with a yellow skirt and top over it. She wore matching boots, and a pink head-band. A nice lookin gun was at her waist.

The other was Watzu, wearing a red and black gi. Baggy red pants that were tied along the side, red sports bra on, black gloves, black army boots, and a short black skirt over the pants. a gun was too at her waist.

"Who are you? and What are you doing here?" Freizer asked.

"Man he is UGLY!!!" Bulma whispered to Watzu. 

"I'm Wakkoret, and this is Buruma."

"why did you have to pick a name that sounds like a broom?!?!" Bulma asked Watzu.

"We're looking to see if this planet has anything of value." Bulma told Freizer. "Like those…" she said eyeing the dragonballs.

"Sorry but those aren't for sale." freizer crossed his arms "excuse me, iv been so rude, I didn't even introduce myself yet. My name is Freizer, soon to be ruler of this universe." 

"Yeah, uh-huh." Bulma said skeptically. "well don't expect us to follow you, we're just space pirates… blah blah blah…" and she begun to blab with Freizer. 

Good girl…Watzu thought, sneaking around behind Freizer to where the dragonballs where. She grabbed them in her arms and nodded to Bulma.

"Buh-bye!" Bulma said, waving as she ran out the door after Watzu.

"Hold these!" Watzu yelled, handing 3 to Bulma, carrying the other two, leaving one hand free for blasting.

"GET THEM!!!" Freizer yelled. Watzu begun to fire blasts at the guards. 

"Keiya!!" she yelled, clearing the way for Bulma, who had her arms full with 3 dragonballs. Zarbon appeared In front of them. 

"Get outta my way!!" Watzu yelled, hammering Zarbon to the side of the wall, breaking several of his rips, which pierced his lungs… well, you know the rest. She blasted a hole in a wall, grabbed Bulma, and flew off to the ship. 

"Woo-hoo!" Bulma yelled. "We did it!"

Watzu landed outside a cave, which was were the ship was hidden, and put Bulma down. They walked in, to find….

"It's a little Namek!!" Bulma screaked, hugging the little namek. "He's SO cute!"

Bulma and Watzu explained what happened with them. Then it was Kuririn's turn.

"I found him by a city Freizer destroyed. I thought I might as well bring him here, at least until Freizer is gone, then we can re-unite him with his kind" he explained. "His name is Dendei."

"Where's Gohan?" 

"He went out to get another dragonball." Goku said. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I am!" everyone turned, to see a smiling Gohan, holding up a dragonball, and laughing his Gohan laugh. "Now we only need one more…" Dendei looked up.

"I know where you can find one!" he said. "At the eldest namek's house! we should get there in a couple of hours."

"How bout one?" Watzu picked up the little namek, and blasted off. "where is it?"

"That way!" he said, pointing. 

"Hang on to your shirt kid, cause here we go!!" Her green aura flared up, and she blasted off at full speed*

"AH!" Dendei yelled, not used to the speed.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control."

The scenery flashed by. She blasted right threw rocks and mountains. The flew close to the water, it fanned out around her as she blasted threw.

Vegeta looked up. He felt a Ki coming toward him at enormous speed. The it flashed by in a blur of green, and he got sprayed with water

"What the…" he asked no one, taking off after it. "Damn he's fast! whoever it is…"

**~~~~~~~~**

Watzu landed outside a little house.

"Hello? anyone home?" she yelled, putting Dendei down. A door opened. a Namek walked out… who looked just like Piccolo! "Umm.. hi. I'm Watzu."

"Nail." he said. "What do you wish?"

"Uhh, I'm here for the Dragonball, and to return this little fellow." she gestured to Dendei. Nail Smiled a bit.

"this way." he said, walking inside the house. He hovered up to the 2nd lvl. There was a REALLY big and old looking Namek sitting on a chair.

"Guru!" Dendei said, hugging the big namek's leg.   
"Hello my child." he said patting the little namek on the head. "And who is this right here?"

"Erm… my name is Watzu Chin, an ex-space pirate, Mr. Guru, sir."

"Hmm… well Watzu, come closer." Guru said. She walked closer. "Ah, I see now." he lifted his hand up, and placed his hand on her head. "lets have a look-see…" he frowned. "your past is foggy, unclear. All you remember is Vegeta-sei, being a pirate… and Earth. But I see that your morals are good. You may have my Dragonball." he gave it to her. "Dendei will go with you and make the wish."

"Thank you……" she handed walked outside with Dendei behind her. And out there was Vegeta. {ooOOoo, fun fun!}

"Well, so it WAS you that I saw." he said. "And now I know why you were in such a hurry too. for that dragonball." he smirked. "Ill take that now."

"Cut the crap! YOU'RE the one that got his ass kicked on Earth!" she yelled. "Listen … I cant believe that I'm going to say this but… We need your help. We need to work AS ONE to defeat Freizer! He's a lot stronger then you think! AND I sence that the Ginyu force is coming"

"WHAT?!?!" He looked up. "I feel them too… FINE! but just this once."

"Trust me…" she said, holding the dragonball with one hand, and Dendei with the other. She placed her tail on Vegeta's leg,(mind you, he went stiff, and shuddered a bit when she did that ^_~) and teleported.

They appeared outside a cave.

"Get the dragonballs out here NOW!!" she yelled, letting go of Dendei. 

"What's HE doing here?" Kuririn asked.

"No time! Dendei, do your thing!" she yelled.

"Who put her in charge?" Bulma muttered.

Dendei begun to chant in Namek. Then the dragon appeared. Goku told him what they wished for, so Dendei said (in Namek) to bring Tein, Piccolo, and Chao Tzu back. (they would wish Yamcha back latter) 

"Vegeta is going to fight with us." Watzu said. "we have the same enemy at the moment, so we will fight together."

"And ONLY this once!!" Vegeta yelled."

"It has been done…" the dragon said, disappearing back into the balls. The Dragonballs flew up, then separated in the sky.

Just then… 5 ships landed by Freizer's ship…

****

END FREIZER SAGA- PART ONE

From the desk of WW;

YEY! I did it again! Whoopy! Halloween is nearing, so im putting this on a hold for a while. I'm currently working on a Halloween WDBZ special, with some characters that wont be seen 'til later on. Its called "Sleepy Dragon Hollow" I hope you like it when its done!!

Much love to you all;

WW ^_^

  



	4. Freizer Saga 2

Disclaimer- the usual… I don't own any of this… so don't sue me. Watzu is (kinda) of my own making, so ask before you use her. DON'T SUE ME CAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY!!

~~~~~~ time break

thoughts

{authors notes}

ONWARD!!!

****

FRIEZER SAGA- PART TWO

Freizer hovered up in his little flying wheel chair (big X-Men rip off!!) to the top of his ship. 5 dudes climed ut of the 5 pods and jumped on top of the ship. They did silly posses while shouting their names:

"Guldo!"

"Recoom!"

"Jaice!"

"Burter!"

"Captin Ginyu!" 

"Together we are…" they all said at once, switching posses, "The Ginyu Force!!" Freizer sweat drops.

"Yes, and I'm glad you're here." he muttered. "Now go get my dragonballs and that damn pink-haired space pirate!" {Poor Freizer… he doesn't know that its too late for the dragonballs… MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!} So the Ginyu's did more silly posses, then blasted off, following their scouters.

~~~~~~~ 

"Here they come…" Vegeta grumbled.

"Bulma, hide in my ship, you'll be safe there." Watzu commanded. "Everyone else, get ready."

The 5 Ginyu's landed, shouting their names, doing silly posses, ect. ect. After all that nonsense…

"Lets see how strong they are…" Ginyu said, clicking his scouter.

"The roster {Goku} is at 5,000" Burter said.

"Vegeta is at 16,000." Guldo reported.

"The two shrimps are at 2,000 each." Recoom stated.

"And this fine young lady is at 5,021." Jeice said, then trying to show off to Watzu. 

"Don't even THINK about it…" she warned him.

"Hmmm…." guldo thought. "I feel as if I've seen her before… or heard of that exact power reading…. I have a BAD feeling about this…"

"How convenient…" Ginyu said. "There are 5 of us and 5 of you. Lets see who gets who…"

"That's a good one boss!" Jeice said. 

"Whoever losses 1st gets baldie!!" Recoom annonced.

"Rock Paper Siccors!!"

"Darn… I always lose…" Guldo muttered.

"The other Squirt now…. ROCK PAPER SICCORS!"

"We're being attacked by a bunch of goof-balls…" Gohan muttered.

"I was hoping for someone more of my size…" Burter grumbled, looking at Gohan. 

"Roster! ROCK PAPER SICCORS!"

"Hmph… he wont be a challenge." Ginyu snorted.

"I get pretty girl!" Jaice said.

"YEY! I GET VEGE-TA!" Recoom yelled happily.

"Listen…" Vegeta told Kuririn. "4-eyes has the power of ESP and to stop time."

"Got ya." Kuririn said, sticking up his thumb, ready to fight. He fired a barge of attacks at Guldo… but frog-face dodged them all with his time freeze thingy… Kuririn, getting frustrated, went at Guldo head on. But…. Guldo froze Kuririn in place. 

"Nice Move!" Recoom yelled from the side lines.

"Thanks!" Guldo said, grabbing a very pointy tree, and throwing it at Kuririn! {Note- Goku was hungry and went and got something to eat ^_^; that's Goku for ya…} Then… the tree fell. Kuririn could move, and he blew Guldo up with a kamehameha.

"What happened???" Ginyu asked.

"Me!" Watzu said. "Half of my blood comes from a race of elite psychics! I Simply powered up my own abilities, canceling out Guldo's. It was rather easy." 

"Thanks Watzu, I owe you," Kuririn said. Recoom was getting impatient. 

"LEMME FIGHT NEXT!!" He asked. 

"Fine." Ginyu asked. "Have fun."

Vegeta smirked, and powered up. And a VERY NICE power up it WAS!! He started to beat the stuffing outta Recoom.

"Erm…" Jeice said. "If Recoom losses… you can take him Cap'in…"

Vegeta fired a deadly blast at Recoom. Well… lets just say Recoom's head is harder then we think….

"SURPRISE!!" Recoom said, barley even scratched. "Now its MY turn!!" Recoom preceded to beat the shit outta Vegeta. 

"This doesn't look good…" Goku said, about to jump in. Watzu stopped him.

"The worse he gets beat up, the stronger he will become." She said gravely. "If things get too out of hand, then we can step in." 

"FLAMES OF FURRY!" Recoom yelled, firing a blast that would kill the now battered Veggie-chan! Watzu nodded to Goku, who swipe kicked Recoom in the head. Watzu jumped at Vegeta, and managed to push him out of the way before the blast hit. 

"Get off me women!" he yelled. She slid off, placing her hand on his chest. "I DIDN'T need YOUR help!…. What are you doing??"

"Healing you, jackass." she grumbled. Vegeta felt better then. He stud up. She also stud, and walked over to Recoom. Vegeta frowned. 

Bitch… he thought. … then again she DID save me… he shook his head & watched HER beat the shit outta Recoom and Burter {Who had jumped in} 

"Keiya!" She yelled, blasting Recoom and Burter to Hell. Vegeta watched, with his usual cold crabby-ass look on him, but different thoughts went threw his head. 

Why the Hell did she save me??? I've always hated her, and she hated me… Like any relationship between Me, the Saiya-jin prince, and a un-pure-blooded. he continued to watch her beat the living day lights outta Ginyu. What IS this strange feeling??? Why Do I feel so tense… so … Hot..?? he shook his head again. What the Hell am I thinking?!?!?! I'm the Saiya-jin Prince! and she is nothing but a un-pure-blooded half-bread!

"Change Now!" Ginyu said, hoping to switch bodies with Watzu. Lucky, a frog hopped by, and Ginyu became a frog. {tee hee} Ginyu's Body hopped away like a frog, and Ginyu the frog hoped away as well. Vegeta didn't notice what was going on. Then he felt someone pull his tail…

"GAH!" He whipped around, facing Watzu (who was grinning evilly). 

"What ya thinkin' about?" She asked. 

"Nothing."

"Yeah SSSUUURRRREEE…. And I'm the Queen of the Saiya-jins…" she said. "Come on Veggie-chan!!!" she poked him. "Tell me!"

"GO AWAY!" he yelled. 

"She'sh… take a chill pill dude, I was only playing." she muttered. He grabbed her wrist. 

"I'll show you playing…" Vegeta said evily. She sighed, and fliped him on his back before he could do anything. Goku looked at Vegeta, and poked him too. 

"Hee hee… I think you have a little crush on Watzu!" Goku said amusinly. Vegeta turned red. 

"I do NOT!" he yelled. Watzu begun to crack up. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! Like HE would have a CRUSH on ME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" she begun to laugh soo hard that she fell on the ground and rolled around with laughter. Goku was pointing and laughing at Vegeta. Vegeta, meanwhile, was turning redder and redder and yelling "STOP IT!" over and over at the two.

Gohan and Kuririn looked at each other, then at the seance in front of them, sweat dropping. 

"Are they REALLY adults…?" Gohan asked. 

"They look more like kids to me…" Kuririn replied. But the party was soon over when Freizer landed. Goku stopped laughing and fell into a fighting stance. Vegeta, though still red, stopped flailing about. Watzu was laughing so hard she couldn't stop, and begun to cry she was laughing soo hard…

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!?!?!" Freizer demanded. 

"I heheh cant HAHAHA stop! hehehahahohohehehhahahhhohohoheoha!" she stopped suddenly, then jumped up, wiping her eyes, still giggling. "sorry hehe about that…"

"Now… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DRAGON BALLS?!?!??!??!?!" he demanded. 

"Yours?" Vegeta smirked. 

"They didn't have your name on them." Watzu added. "and we used them all ready. You'll have to wait a year." 

"Damn…" Freizer grumbled. "Well then… WHO GETS TO DIE 1ST?!?!?!"

"Lemme go!" Goku said. "I haven't fought in a while!!" He lunged at Freizer, and got KO'd. Dendei went and healed Goku.

Then it was Vegeta's turn. He lunged at Freizer, but both fists got caught. The 2 powers clashes, sending both backwards. Neither seamed hurt. 

"Why don't you transform?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yeah, I bet you cant take on BOTH of us!" 

"both?" Vegeta asked. Watzu grabbed his hand. Vegeta's tail bristled, and he felt tense. Then.. a HUGE surge of power flowed into him. "What did you do?!" 

"Trust me…" Watzu said. "FREIZER!!! I DARE YOU TO GO INTO YOUR FINAL FORM!"

"Alright… but you will both DIE!" Freizer said, beginning to transform. Watzu turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, gather as MUCH anger as you can! the MORE the BETTER! Focus on it." Watzu wispered, still holding onto his hand. "You have to! I don't think I can beat Freizer alone…"

So he did. Well, For Vegeta, being mad comes naturally. It didn't take much to get him mad. So there was LOTS of anger in his past. He remembered times when he was mad the most… and focused on them. More and more. He felt more anger in his veins then he'd felt at once. His power raised, and he begun to crackle with energy. {Of course, Freizer, being the gay-ass that he is, didn't notice, he was too absorbed in powering up, the block-head. Just to inform yaz… I DON'T have a prob with gay ppl, Gay guys r fun to hang out with (help you pick good cloths too ^_^) its just that Freizer isn't really gay… he's just stupid and weird. The gay that I'm referring to is the teen-age gay, as in stupid, sux, ect ect. Thank you. Back to the story} 

Freizer reached his 2nd form. 

"More!" Watzu yelled at Vegeta. 

Vegeta gathered more. veins popped on his head. He was pissed.. VERY pissed… More anger filled him. He became stronger and stronger. His eyes flickered a bluish green, and his hair flickered blond {remember Goku's from the traditional DBZ? well this is like it.}

Freizer reached his 3rd form. 

"Yes!" Watzu said, squeezing Veggie's hand. {still doesn't remember that its there hee hee… and im being a lazy butt again LOL!!!!}

Vegeta's angry memories filled his mind. When Watzu spat on him lost ago, when Freizer blew up Vegeta-sei, Watzu kicking his ass on Earth… Goku making fun of him… then, his anger reached its peak. a Golden arua flared up around Vegeta, his hair turned golden and eyes a blue/green.

Freizer reached 4th form.

"What happened to Vegeta?!?!?!" Gohan yelled.

"My kami… his power went threw the roof!" Kuririn stated.

"You did it!" Watzu cheered. "Congrads, you're a Super Saiya-jin!"

He felt it.. the power flowed threw his veins… a Super Saiya-jin… music to his ears. Vegeta had done it. Then, Watzu also went SSJ. For some reason, he wasn't surprised or mad, she was always strong.

"Lets kick some Freizer ass!" She proclaimed

"They might be able to do it!" Goku said, while being healed by Dende. Freizer, being the dumb ass that he is, had no idea how powerful Veggie and Watzuie were {veggie and watzuie… lol I crack myself up…sad, anit it?} 

The 2 blasted at Freizer, Watzu swerving behind, and they ramed him. Vegeta elbowed Freizer in the gut, while Watzu kneed him in the back. Then she kicked him sky high. Vegeta appered behind Freizer, and slamed his fists down on him, causing freizer to fall. Then Watzu gave him a swift knee in the gut, sending him back up. the 2 SSJ's each powered up a Galic-Ho, and fired at the same time, the 2 huge blasts meeting at Freizer. 

KRAKA-BOOM!

"ow…" Freizer mumbled.

"Wow" everyone else said.

Vegeta en Watzu landed on the ground at the same time, as if their minds were in sync. {No, NOT the band N'Sync.. they SUCK! DIE!!!!! **kills N'Sync with giant cast iron frying pans of DOOM!**}

Once the dust cleared, Freizer was still alive {pity} but looked like hell {wait.. he does normally LOL!}

"WHY YOU…!" Freizer yelled, very pissed. "FEEL MY WRATH!" Freizer begun to charge up to full power. "You CANT withstand my FULL POWER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, outta no where, Wing Zero {see Gundam Wing} flew in and stomped on Freizer. Heero {the pilot} noticed that Wing Zero was off balance. He lifted up the Gundams foot and looked at the bottom {EWWWW! Freizer guts!}

"What… is that?" he asked no one. Then Heero scraped off the Freizer goo onto a nearby rock. "Mission- complete." he muttered, flying off to fight Epyon, who was looming in the distance.

"What… just happened?" Kuririn asked.

"Looks like that giant thing squished Freizer…" Gohan pointed out. Every one shrugged.

"Oh well." they all said. Watzu and Vegeta went back to normal.

"Well, that's that. Lets wish everyone back." Watzu said.

"Uh-Huh…"

~~~~ 

After doing so…

"Lets go home guys." Goku muttered.

"hey, why don't you come WITH us Veggie?!?!" Watzu suggested. A Vein popped in his head.

"Don't call me that women!"

"If you don't call me Women, I wont call you Veggie." she said, crossing her arms. "Remember, you have no where else to go now."

"hmph." Vegeta grummbled. "Fine, I'll go!" Watzu smiled and nodded.

"Great! lets go!"

****

End Freizer Saga

From WW-

Ok, so I'm LAZY! geez

I anit gunna write the Garlic Jr. Saga because I don't feel like it. Tough. He's a dumb villain n e ways. Live with it

Much love,

Webbie Washu


	5. Android/Cell Saga 1

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. I kinda sorta own Watzu, but I kinda don't. Washu is ME! so HA! Yamara, Azuma, and Vega are also my own, so DON'T USE 'EM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Other then that, DON'T SUE ME! IM POOR! I HAVE NO MONEY!

thoughts

~~~~~~ time break

{authors notes}

Let us BEGIN! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

****

Android/Cell Saga, Part ONE!!

Some time has past sence the Z gang came back from Namek. They wished everyone back en junk. Vegeta took up Watzu's guest house, and everyone was going about life as usual… although Vegeta wasn't too found of Watzu's cooking (then again no one is)

One day, in the middle of NOWHERE! A boy with lavender hair appered. He looked around. "Where is everyone?" So he sat on a rock, and waited. He waited for 8 hours, but nothing happened. "Where the hell are they?!?!" he demeanded no one. Sighing, he flew off. "Might as well tell them…"

~~~~~~~ 

A knocking came at Bulma's door.

"Coming…" she opened the door to find… the lavender haired boy. 

"Uh… I need to talk to you….mom…." The boy then realized that he let it slip, smacking his hand to his forehead. "whoops…"

"WHAT?!?!" Bulma yelled. Then Mrs. breifs walked up, and pinched the boy's checks. 

"Isn't he HANSOM! But why didn't you tell me that you had a son Bulma?"

"because I DON'T!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh…let me explain…" He said. "Sit down, its kinda long." they did so. "I'm Trunks, from the future." and he babbled on for a long time {teehee, you all know the story, so I don't wunna explain it! SO HA!!! =P} "Say- where IS Freizer anyways?"

"He/she/it {teehee} got stomped on by this BIG metal thing!!" Bulma said.

"What about Goku?" Trunks asked

"At home I supose."

"And Vegeta?"

"Why would you want to know about him?" Bulma demanded.

"Uh… no reason {he didn't tell her who the dad wuz gunna be TEEHEE!}"

"I think he's at Watzu's place…"

"Who?"

"Chin Watzu {remember, Japanese put their family name 1st}"

"Strange…" Trunks muttered. "She doesn't exist where I come from…"

"Its likely. She WAS a space pirate that happened to land here {see "How it happened: Washu and Watzu" I'm working on it }" Bulma explained

"Maybe I should go see her… Could you warn the others?" 

"Sure." Bulma said.

"Thanks." Trunks flew off, but came back. "Where does she live?"

~~~~~~~~ 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Watzu answered her door.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at Trunks {she didn't know, not usin her psi powers TEEHEE!!!} "are you selling anything? because if you are I don't want any." 

"Erm…" Watzu slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?!" Vegeta demanded. 

"Some sales person." Watzu replied walking back into the kitchen. Knocking came at her door again. "NOT INTRESTED!!" She yelled at the guy again {who is Trunks}

"IM NOT SELLING **ANYTHING!!!!!!**" he yelled. Watzu blinked.

"if you say so. What do you want then?"

"I'm Trunks. I came from the future to" He was cut off when a women, looking much like Watzu only with longer hair and wearing a lab coat, shoved Watzu aside.

"I THOUGHT I saw a time shift not too long ago!" She said entusiastickly. "That's because I'm a genius!" 2 little characters, looking like the women appeared on her shoulders, one labeled A, the other B

"Yes Washu! you are the best!" A said.

"Washu, you're the best in the UNIVERSE!" B said, and they disappeared. The women laughed evilly. She then shock Trunks' hand.

"Anyways, I'm Komojiro Washu!!" she grinned. "I'm Watzu's older sister, Number one scientist in the UNIVERSE, and not to mention the evil behind this story! Nice to meetya!" 

"Erm…" trunks muttered.

"Come in! Come in!" Washu shoved Trunks into the door, and slammed it behind him. {Yes, Washu is ME! BWAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH!}

~~~~~~~~~ 

Trunks finished explaining what was happening to Watzu, Washu and Vegeta.

"I see…" Washu said gravely.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Vegeta demanded, standing up. "Lets go train!!!" he walked outside, then flew off.

"I guess I'll be going now." Trunks said, Leaving. 

"Are you going to help us Washu?" Watzu asked her twin. Washu set her tea cup down, and stood. 

"No." she smiled.

"What?!" Watzu yelled. "But it sounds like we NEED you!" Washu begun to walk away.

"You don't need me. You'll be capable on your own." She looked at Watzu's stomach, and walked out the back door. Watzu placed a hand on her stomach.

"How…. how did she know???"

~~~~~~~~~ 

Three years pass {yeah yeah, I'm bein lazy again!!!}

The Z gang gathers at the city where trunks said the androids would appear. Watzu and Vegeta where the only ones not present yet. Goku and Gohan just landed. Bulma was holding a baby.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks…" Bulma said. Yamcha blushed.

"Who's the daddy?" Goku asked, tickling baby Trunks. 

"Yamcha." Bulma replied. Yamcha turned redder then Watzu's hair! 

"Whoa, cool." Gohan said.

Then, Watzu landed, carrying 2 {yes TWO!} kids. Both girls. One had brown hair, the other black. They looked maybe about two or three.

"Who are THOSE kids?" Kuririn asked.

"This is Azuma" Watzu said, patting the brown-haired one on the head, "And this is Vega." Everyone noticed that the 2 had tails.

"Erm…"

"Their my daughters…" Watzu muttered, sweatdroping. Everyone fliped.

"Am I scared to ask who the dad is…?" Kuririn asked. Watzu laughed. 

"Yeah, probley. I think you all have a pretty good guess though…"

"Not a clue." Everyone else said at once. Watzu sweatdroped.

"You guys are hopeless…" she sighed. "Vega, tell them who your daddy is." Vega took a big breath, and said (with much pride as a three year old can)

"Veegita!" Everyone fliped out more.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Eeeheheh…. it's a long story…" Watzu mumbled. {teehee, veggie-chan is a daddy! Two times! WHEEE!} "Lets just look for the androids…"

Above the Z Team

"Should we brake up their party?" A young man with jet-black hair, asked.

"I don't see why not." a young women with blond hair, smirked. "Besides, Goku is down there. We should at least let 16 have some fun."

They flew down, along with a tall dude w/ a red mohawk. They landed. 

"We only want Goku….for the time being." The black haired man said. Goku walked up, but he weren't feeling so good…. "I am 17. This is 18 **gesture toward blond ** and this is 16 **gesture toward mohawk guy** your adversary." 16 walked up to a not-feeling-too-well-Goku. 

Goku was breathing hard, and clutching his heart.

"Looks like that heart thingy-ma-bob finally caught up with him" Watzu muttered. "Watch Azuma and Vega, I'm taking Goku to his house for the medication!" she picked up Goku, and flew him to his house.

"Where are they going?" 18 asked.

"No need to worry, we can take care of them later." 17 said. "But for the mean time we can have some fun with them… go for it 16."

"I will only fight Goku." the tall android said.

"Fine, suit yourself." 17 sneered. 

"17, forget it. We can deal with them later. We should get rid of Goku, then we can fight them." 18 muttered.

"Sounds like a plan." 17 said. "16, lets go." the 3 androids flew off.

"Great, now what?" Kuririn muttered.

"We should go over to Goku's house and protect him." Yamcha stated. 

"Good idea…" Piccolo said. "But we should move him somewhere else 1st." 

"Yeah" Gohan agreed. "Lets go!" everyone flew off. Bulma took off in her air car, along w/ baby Trunks, Azuma and Vega (who couldn't fly yet)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the Kami house…

"He's resting peacefully now." Chichi said, walking downstairs. Gohan was studying (duh), Vega was bugging Azuma, baby trunks was asleep. Kuririn, Bulma, Yamcha Tein and Chou Tsu were watching the news, and Roshi and Oolong where reading dirty comics. Piccolo was meditating, and Watzu looked like she was deep in thought, but was really asleep.

Then the announcer on the TV said: "This just in! A strange occurrence has happened in Ginger Town! People have been disappearing without a trace! All that seem to remain of the people is their clothing!" by now everyone in the room {besides Azuma, Vega and baby trunks… Yes, Watzu woke up} had gathered by the TV. "Now, to our reporter in Ginger Town!" the screen changed to a reporter.

"I'm here in Ginger Town, where the strange disappearances have occurred. As you can see, this usually bustling town is now empty and disserted! The ONLY things that remain of the people here are their clothing!" the screen pans around to the clothing, all in which have holes in their backs… Gun sounds are heard then, along with screaming. The screen goes back to the reporter. "It sounds like something is going on near by and…" the reporter turns and screams, and the camera drops. Everything is quiet… and weird squishing sounds are heard, coming closer and closer. Then the camera goes fuzzy. The screen goes back to the announcer. 

"Hear that?" Kuririn asked, pointing at the TV.

"Yeah." Piccolo muttered. "I'm going out there to see what's going on." he opened the door to find… Mirai trunks, about to knock on the door. Trunks put his hand behind his head, and laughed nervously. "Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"Uh… Trunks… from the future?" he said as if he wasn't sure. "Did the androids show up yet?"

"Yeah, but they left." Piccolo muttered. "We're all here to defend Goku, who's sick. But something weird is happening in Ginger Town, and I'm gunna check it out."

"I'll go with you." Trunks said. The 2 blasted off.

Meanwhile, Above the Kami House…

A Strange young women watched Trunks and Piccolo blast off. 

Her long firey red hair was pulled into 3 loss pony tails, one over her left shoulder, the other behind her. She was Tall, and wore baggy red pants that tied at the side. Over her pants {don't ask why, just looks cool} she had a black skirt. She wore a tight fitting black short sleeved T-shirt, with a red crop-top over it. She wore black gloves over her hands, with the fingers cut off. She had a black choker on her neck. On her right ear, she had a red star earring on. She had very fair skin. She had a bushy brown belt around her waist {gee, I wonder what it is… hmmmm (sarcastic)}. Her eyes, the same color as her hair, watched Trunks and Piccolo fly off.

"I better follow them" she said in a raspy voice. She flew off, keeping her ki low.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The 2 landed in Ginger Town. They heard the same squishing sound that was on the TV, along with some dragging. A Weird bug-cricket-type-thingy walked out (the one makin all the weird noises.) dragging some poor dude.

"Please help me!" he begged. Then, a fire ball of some sort hit the ground at Mr. Cricket Face's feet. Everyone looked up to see that strange women {note- not Trunks or Piccolo sensed her presence} 

"I suggest you let him go bug-eyes." she hissed in her raspy voice. The cricket dude smirked, and stuck his tail into the man, absorbing him completely. The women landed next to piccolo and trunks.

"Who are you?" piccolo demanded.

"Komojiro Yamara." she replied, her eyes not moving from Mr. Evil Cricket Thingy.

"Komojiro…" Trunks muttered. "Are you related to Washu?"

"Yes." Yamara said. "She's my mother." Trunks calculated the math in his head. Yamara appeared… maybe about 16. And Washu looked early to late 20's. It didn't add up, but he didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded from Mr. Psycho Frekazoid Bug Gone Wrong. {that's becoming Piccolo's phrase TEEHEE!}

"My name… Is Cell."

****

End Android/Cell Saga Part One!!!

From the Keyboard of WW:

there. Its done. I hope ya'll like it. I have writers block on the last part of the a/c saga, so I'm working on a series called "How it happened" the 1st one will be about me en Watzu's past. So far the skimadicks looks pretty good. Sounds really cool so far too. And- do you people have an idea for a Saiya-jin name? because I am clueless! I cant think of ONE for Washu/Watzu's dad.(he's the saiya-jin, the mom is the lecan) it seems cool so far en junk. So look for it. 

Much love,

Webmaster Washu 3 ——-that's a heart for valentines day =) I love ya SS! ***big hugs en kisses***


	6. Android/Cell Saga 2

disclaimer- I don't own any of this stuff. DON'T SUE ME! I poor ;_;. Ok, Yamara, Chizuru, Azuma, Kojiro and Vega are of my own making, don't use em w/o permission. Thank you and have a nice day!

thoughts

{authors notes}

~~~~~~ time break

lets'a go! {* kills mario for saying that in MY fanfic! *}

****

Android/Cell Saga; Part TWO!

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Trunks asked the cricket dude, who we just learned that his name was Cell.

"How rude." Cell hissed. "I wont tell you unless you say 'please'" he {well, I think cell is a he} crossed his arms. Yamara rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe this…" she muttered. "Please"

"Well, sense you asked so nicely, ill tell you!" so he babled on for a while {yeah yeah yeah, you all know what it is, and I don't feel like telling you so =p} "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" the warriors got in fighting stances.

"Wanna bet?" Trunks yelled.

"Suit yourself." Cell powered up, but it was a wimpy one… Yamara, Piccolo and Trunks looked @ each other, and back at Cell, then to each other.

"One of us can take him." Trunks said.

"I'll do it." Yamara said.

"No. We don't know who you are yet." Trunks said coldly. "You could turn on us, and we don't know how strong you are." Yamara pouted.

"Please???" she made big sad puppy eyes.

"Ack!" Trunks yelled, trying not too look. "Don't do that!!" 

"Pweeessee?" she pouted, making her eyes bigger and sadder.

"Face…. cant…. resist…… oh… alright." 

"Yey!" Yamara hugged Trunks, he blushed. Then there was a blast. The 2 turned. Piccolo was already fighting Cell. "Damn." Yamara snapped her fingers, and sat down on the curb, and watches. Trunks sits next to her.

"Soo… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cant tell you." she replied.

"Uh..." Trunks tried of something else to talk to her about. "Where'd you come from?"

"Cant tell you."

"Then what CAN you tell me?" Trunks asked. She truned to face him, and smiled.

"Not much!" she said. "At least, not until everyone is together… but I can tell you that you can trust me."

"Makes sense…" Trunks muttered. "Well, I'm-"

"I already know." she cut him off. Trunks Sweatdroped. 

"Umm, can you at least show me some of your power?" 

"Oh, sure!" She said, getting up. "you may want to stand back." she planted her feet in the ground. a red aura flared up around her. Her power flew into the air. Trunks stumbled back.

"Her power… its… incredible!" he yelled, a little scared. Cell and Piccolo stopped their fight

"My Kami!" Piccolo yelled. "She's even stronger then VEGETA now!"

"Impossible!" Cell hissed. "How can she be so strong? And why don't I have her in my database?!"

Meanwhile, and the Kami House…

{Vegeta arrived fashionably late}

"Holy Shit!" Yamacha yelled. "That power…!"

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know!" Tein said.

"This is NUTS!" Kuririn freaked. Vegeta gritted his teeth. Watzu was looking worried

Who ever it is, he has already reached my max! she thought.

In a Pink van on the high way…

The Androids high jacked a truck and were driving to goku's place. 17 (who was driving) pulled over to the side of the road. the 3 climbed out, and looked in the direction of Ginger Town.

"What was that?" 18 asked.

"That power is huge," 17 said, "but not as strong as me.

"Yes it is…" 16 said. "in fact, it is already stronger then you."

"Hmph, impossible." 17 muttered. "And who is this person?"

"I don't know." 16 said. "I do not recognize the power…"

"Well lets go." 17 said. the androids got back in the car.

Back to Ginger Town

Yamara stopped. 

"Id say that was full power in this form…" she said. he Ki went back to what it felt like before, like a normal human. 

"'this form?'" trunks asked

"Oh, nothing!" Yamara laughed nervously and sweatdroped. Cell ran away.

"Hey! he's getting away!" Trunks yelled… too late, Cell was gone.

"Uhhh…" Yamara muttered. "Weren't you suppose to fight him P-Man?"

"Don't call me that!" Piccolo yelled. "And you were distracting me!"  
"Well Trunks asked to seem my power so I showed him!" Yamara yelled at Piccolo. Then piccolo blinked.

"How did you know his name?" he paused. "And mine?"

"I have my ways." she said. "Damn, I cant sense Cell anywhere… Why don't we go back to Roshi's, and I can explain myself."

"What about Cell?" Trunks asked.

"He really isnt that big of a threat. {yeah right}… I mean, even Kuririn would be able to take him out." she paused. "And sense we cant sense him, there isn't really much of a point, is there?" the 2 others shook their heads.

"She does have a point…" Trunks said.

"Fine…" Piccolo muttered. the 3 flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

KAMI HOUSE! YIPPY!

"Who's that?" Kuririn asked, pointing to Yamara.

"Who ever she is, she's cute!" Yamcha, Roshi and Oolong said at once. This earned a Frying pan to Yamcha's head (ie Watzu), Elbow to Roshi's head (Yamara), and Oolong punted out the window (ie Mirai Trunks, I think he's jealous O_o;;)

After that, Vegeta noticed that Yamara's brown "belt" came lose, and was twiching…

"Why do YOU Have a Tail?!" He demanded, grabbing it.

"Let go." She said fermly, in a tone so cold and icy, that… Vegeta let go. "Don't do that again." Vegeta slowly nodded his head.

"Who is she?!" Gohan asked.

"Komojiro Yamara." Yamara and Watzu said at once. Everyone blinked.

"Take a seat, this will take a while…" Yamara said. "My mom, Washu, who is Watzu's older twin sister, sent me here to help. Before that we were keeping ourselves secret. But not against the Androids, against a greater evil that I haven't found yet. But I'm looking."

"Wait… why don't you all exsist in my time?" Trunks asked, gesturing to Yamara and Watzu. 

"We originally came form a different dimension." Yamara said. "Somehow, and I'm not sure how, Watzu ended up in this dimension. My Mother stayed in that dimension until she meet my father, which shortly after our dimension collapsed, so we ended up here."

"Who's your father?" Kuririn asked. Yamara looked up the stairs, the back at everyone else.

"Goku."

Everyone went hysteric, especially Chichi.

"What about me?!?!" she demanded.

"You don't exist there…" Yamara said blandly.

"And I don't exist there either?" Gohan asked.

"No, let me finish explaining…" Yamara said. "When my mother and father meet, he had already passed the 4th super saiya-jin level…"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta demanded.

"There are 5 lvls, only 2 can reach the 5th."

"And who would THAT be?!" Vegeta yelled

"my mother and Father." Yamara said. "Let me finish…

"My Father was only at SSJ4 when they meet… not to mention smarter then the one here… but that's not the point…"

"How do you reach the other levels!?" Vegeta demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Yamara yelled. Vegeta shut up. {OMG! HE SHUT UP! HELL MUSTIVE FROZEN OVER! PIGS MUST FLY! I MUST SPEAK FLUENT ITALIEN! BEUMONT MUST STOPPED BUILDING, THE WORLD IS GUNNA END! AHHHHHH! ok ill shut up now} Then, a port hole appeared. Washu stepped out of it.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Komojiro Washu!" Chichi tackled Washu. and begun to beat her against the floor…

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GOKU! YOU HUSBEND SNACHER YOU!"

"S-S-S-T-T-T-T-O-O-O-O-O-P-P-P-P-P I-I-I-T!" Washu said. "He's from another dimension! Yours is still yours!" Chichi continued to beat Washu against the floor, yelling at her. {Note- My Goku will be refereed to as SSGoku, as to not get confused}

Then, a very groggy Goku pokes his head from downstairs. "What's * yawn * going on?" he asked. "And who are all these * yawn * other people?" Chichi stopped beating Washu. then SSGoku pokes his head out from the porthole, and looked at Washu

"Hon, why is there a porthole in the living room?" he asked. Then the 2 Goku's noticed each other, blinked, pointing at one another, and looking at their wives, saying

"Hey, isn't that me?" they both said at once. {note: to tell the difference; My Goku has a tail. Thank you, have a nice day =)}

"Yes." Washu said, shoving Chichi off. "Remember what I told you? about this dimensions Goku?" {hey, I rhymed!}

"Ohhh… Yeah!" {the dawning oh!} Then, a girl wearing a baggy black sweater en pants with her navy blue bangs (on the right side) covering her face, with the rest of her hair in a pony tail, ran out, holding something. Then a boy about the same age with smooth navy blue hair ran out after her, looking slightly annoyed. Washu sweat dropped

"Here they go again.." she muttered.

"Give it back!" the boy yelled. they chased each other around the room, until Washu grabed the girl by the collar of her sweater.

"Alright, that's enough." she said. "Give back whatever you took Chizuru." the girl, named Chizuru, pouted, then reluctantly handed something back to the boy, who snatched it. "Say your sorry to Kojiro."

"I'm sorry…" Chizuru muttered.

Meanwhile, the 2 Goku's were mimicking each other, not noticing what was going on. Then Goku noticed something about SSGoku {confusing anit it?}

"Hey… you have a tail!" Everyone (regular Z ppls) turned.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled. Bad mistake. Washu appeared in a lab coat with a pointer in hand and an over head projector appeared, along with a screen. 

Chizuru, Kojiro, Yamara, Watzu, Azuma, and Vega sat down, looking like they were paying attention. Chizuru whispered to Gohan (who she was sitting by)

"At least pretend that your paying attention! Or Else you'll get whacked!"

"oh, ok." Gohan whispered back.

An image appeared on the screen, of a little image labeled "watzu"

"To help explain what Yamara has already told you…" she said, pointing to the picture. "How Watzu got to this dimension is simple. She was on a planet that would explode w/o warning," picture watzu getting blown up, " so I, the most scientific genius in the UNIVERSE! Teleported her to the same planet in a different dimension, where she would survive.

"I Stayed in my dimension. But I disided to come to this one once I found out that that one would collapse soon. We (me and my family) kept ourselves secret until now, cause we dun want to get involved."  
then she noticed Vegeta wasn't paying attention. 

WAM! A giant cast iron frying pan hit him on the face.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Washu yelled.

"MAKE ME!" he yelled back, rubbing his head.

WAM! get got hit again… very very hard this time. Veggie paid attention.

"* ahem *" Washu continued. the picture changes to an evil looking monster thingy. "I Sensed a create evil, no not the androids…"

Speeking of Androids, 17 just kicked the door down. All three androids got whacked in the head w/ GCIFPOD! (giant.cast.iron.frying.pan.of.doom.!)

"DON'T INTRUPT!" Washu yelled. "As I was SAYING!

"This evil wouldn't have been a challenge to me or SSGoku… so knowing that you people wouldn't be able to defete this new evil, * picture changes to evil monster kill the Z gang * I sent Yamara to help.."

"Who are you and what are you talking about?!" 17 asked. another frying pan hit him

"RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION!!!!" Washu yelled. 16 raised his hand. "Yes evil android with the big red mohawk?"

"Why are there two Goku's?" He asked. Washu face vaulted.

"I just explained it!" she turned to the other people. "take care of them!" then, the projector and screen disappeared. Dragging SSGoku along, they left threw the port hole. Goku yawned and walked back upstairs, chichi followed. Piccolo got up, and pointed to 17. 

"You and me now." everyone flew off to watch {don't you just LOVE a good fight?}

So they fought. {I'm being lazy again… Oh yeah, P-man already absorbed Kami, and Dende is now the god of earth… forgot to tell you that!} it looked about even.. until Mr. Evil Menical Cricket Dude (aka Cell) Showed up!

"Not him again…" Yamara muttered.

"Android 17 and 18, I have come here to absorb you." Cell Said.

"I Don't think so." 17 said in his calm voice.

"Oh, you don't want to become part of the perfect Embodiment?" Cell hissed.

"I already am!" 17 hissed back {that's 17 for yaz…;;;;}

So Cell lunged at 17, trusting his tail at him. 17 dodged them all.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Yamara asked.

"No, I think this Cell dude is doing us a favor." Tein said.

"Some how I doubt it…" Yamara muttered.

17 blasted Cell… and Cell disappeared.

"Heh." 17 smirked, pushing his hair back into place. "No match for me." then, Cell appeared behind 17 and begun to absorb him! But… Didn't get far due to a swift kick from Yamara. Cell went flying. Yamara landed next to 17.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"Somehow I don't like the idea of him absorbing you…" she said sternly. Cell again re-appered behind 17, kicked Yamara out of the way, and absorbs 17! {ooO! the HORROR!}

"NO!" Yamara yelled. Cell glowed and… TRUNED INTO SUPER CELL!!! AHH!! THE HORROR! {im being lazy again anit I?}

"ah, half way to perfection!" Cell said triumphantly, then looked at 18. "Oh android 18…" he walked towards her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, backing off. Cell continued to approach her.

"Now be a good little girl and let me absorb you!" he hissed. 

"Uh… shouldn't we be DOING something about this?" Watzu asked. While the Z team was contemplating whether or not to help the android out… 

Yamara sighed, and dissided to attack Cell. 

"Your like an annoying… BUG!" He hissed, hitting her away long enough to absorb 18!!! AHHH! THE HORROR!

Cell's power went way up! he glowed, and turned into… PERFECT CELL!

EEEEKKK! THE HORROR {getting annoying isn't it?}

"Ahhh…" he said. "Perfection." The Z team was blown back..

"My kami…" was all most the Z team could say.

"He's…. He's a MONSTER!" Watzu yelled.

"Oh Kami Save us!" Kuririn pleaded.

"So…" Cell said, flexing his muscles, "Who will be the first to die?"

Yamara got up, a golden aura sproted around her, and her hair turned yellow. Her eyes went to a bluish green.

"Not HER too?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hmph." Cell muttered. "Nothing compared to my power. You must have a death wish." 

"Yeah right…" Yamara mumbled. She begun to do a similar motion to the kamehameha. "Shi… Ko…" she muttered inn a voice so low that no one could hear. Cell, being the dumbass that he is, thought that she was about to do a kamehameha.

"kamehame HA!" he fired a beam at Yamara.

"ZAN!" She yelled, firing a completely different attack. it was a blue beam, surrounded by red hot fire! {note- this has the same arrangement of the "special beam cannon" AKA Light of Death attack by Piccolo. Thank you and have a nice day!} the 2 beams hit each other, and Yamara's "Shikozan" was much stronger then Cells kamehameha. It pushed back his beam and hit cell, causing him to stumble back.

"What… was… THAT?!" He demanded.

"An attack… I.. made up… myself…" Yamara panted, falling out of SSJ. "Damn, not strong enough…" Cell narrowed his eyes. 

"Your weakened greatly by it…" he said. "Is there a way to make yourself stronger?"

"Yeah…" she panted. "several…" Cell turned to everyone else.

"This battle will come to a pause for 10 days." he said. "I think I shale restart the 'Worlds Marital Arts Contest' I Will call it… 'The Cell Games.' yes. that has a catchy ring to it, doesn't it? Look on your TV to see where it will be held. You have 10 days to train." with that, Cell blasted off.

"Well, that was weird." Kuririn muttered. 

"Damn…" Yamara spat.

****

End Android/Cell Saga Part 2!

From WW;

Hi! I have another part dun! YEY! =) too bad I have writers block for the last part… well n e ways, I wrote the 1st AND 2nd part of the a/c saga AT WINTER CAMP! that's like, 3 days en 4 nights! WHOA! I need to calm down! lol! I hope you like this, en junk. en more junk. I'm bored so there. la de da de do.. **doesn't relize that im still typing** WHOOPS! SORRY! GOTTA GO BYE!

Much love, WW =)  



	7. The Cell Games

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz! don't sue me! I don't have n e money! WAAAHHHH

Some of the characters are of my own making. Watzu, Vega, Azuma, Yamara, Chizuru, and Kojiro are of my own making. so ask before you use them. 

{Authors Notes}

Thought

~~~~~~~~ time brake

Hasta la Vista… baby. {Kills Arnold Swartzinager for saying that}

****

Android/Cell Saga… THE CELL GAMES!

The Z Gang went back to the Kami house, and explained what was going to happen.

"10 days leaves enough time for everyone to get into the chamber of Time and Space." Washu (Who came back) said. "Me, SSGoku, Chizuru and Kojiro will NOT be participating."

"I don't think I will be either." Yamcha said.

"Ditto and likewise here." Tein also said.

"I just wish I was strong enough…" Chizuru mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~ 

So the training begun

Day one- Vegeta was in the chamber of Time and Space {now known as cots}

Day two- Goku (who was better) went with Gohan. Both went SSJ during their time.

Day three- Mirai Trunks' turn in the COTS.

Day four- Watzu went in.

Day five- Piccolo kicked some butt in there.

Day six- Vegeta again.

Day seven- Yamara went into the COTS.

So everyone trained day in and day out. Except Goku, Gohan and Kuririn, who took several brake days. SOOOO… sense Watzu, Vegeta and Yamara were training, Washu was in her lab studying Cell, and SSGoku was "helping" * ahem * , Chizuru, Kojiro, Vega and Azuma stayed at the Son's house. {Oh, forgot! The twins (Kojiro and Chizuru) are about the same age as Gohan. Actually, they are only ½ a year older now…}

On one of his rest days, Gohan was sent out to do some shopping for Chichi. Chizuru was sent with him sense she kept on doing stuff she wasn't suppose to. 

"Can you fly?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I can!" Chizuru said, hovering up a bit. "Probly not as fast as you can." 

"Alright. I'll go slow." he said. "Follow me." Gohan flew off and Chizuru followed. 

A little girl was trying to get an apple off of a tree { which was CONVENYENTLY located over fast rushing water} She managed to grab the apple and pull it off the tree, only to.. FALL! Just when she was about to land in the water, a pair of arms grabbed her and put her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked. Chizuru was holding the apple. The girl snacked it from her, and stuck her toung out.

"I didn't need your help!" she yelled. Then she looked at Chizuru, then to Gohan. "Are you guys dating?" both blushed.

"NO!" They both yelled at once. The girl ran off.

"the nerve!" Chizuru yelled. "Thinking we were dating…" Gohan nodded a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

At a little store…

Gohan and Chizuru walked in to the store… to see… that girl.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What are YOU doing here?!?" an Old Man walked in.

"Now Lime- don't be mean to customers." Mr. OM said. The girl, named Lime, pouted.

"Fine…" she muttered. 

"What can I do for you?" Mr. OM asked.

"Here." Gohan handed him a list.

"Say…" Chizuru said. "Where is everyone?"

"Because Cell has been here…{Cell already made his announcement.} They built a 'shelter.' Almost every one is there. Only a few believe that the shelter wont help at all. Like me and Lime."

"I see." Chizuru muttered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Lime's parents were absorbed by Cell…" Mr. OM said sadly. 

"Poor girl." Gohan shuddered.

"Let me get whats on your list…" Mr. OM said, walking off. "Lime, you have chores to do." Lime muttered under her breath.

"What chose do have?" Gohan asked.

"Why should I tell you if I don't even know your names?" She demanded.

"She's worse then Vegeta…" Chizuru mumbled. 

"No- more like the same." Gohan added. the 2 demi saiya-jins chuckled. Lime blinked.

"Are you SURE your not going out?" she asked. Again, the 2 blushed, and said together:

"Yes! We're SURE!"

"Ok…"

"Well any ways…" Gohan coughed, still a little red, "I'm Son Gohan."

"Komojiro Chizuru." 

Lime ignored them and walked outside, they followed {I dunno why, plot hole.}

"So… where is this 'shelter?'" Gohan asked.

"Up there." Lime pointed. "Grand opening is today." she then attempted to pick up a hatchet. "I hate chopping wood…"

"Hey…" Chizuru said.

"…Can we help?" Gohan finished.

"Are you guys REALLY SURE your not dating?" Lime asked again. Again the 2 blushed, and said at once

"YES!"

"Fine…You can help if you want to." Lime muttered. Gohan picked up the hatchet, and begun to chop wood… rather fast… Lime watched in awe.

"Can I have a whirl?" Chizuru asked. Gohan smiled, and threw (yes THREW) the hatchet at Chizuru.

"AHH! Are you NUTS?!?!" Lime screamed. But Chizuru caught it without a problem, and chopped away. The 2 (Gohan and Chizuru) kept on switching the hatchet back and forth.

Then loud noises where heard from the shelter. Mr. OM came out.

"What's all the commotion about?" he asked

"I think its coming from the shelter!" Lime said. "Lets go check it out!"

Gohan, Lime, and Chizuru where hiding behind the bushes, watching. There was a huge crowd there.

"They don't get it…" Chizuru muttered.

"That cant save them from Cell…" Gohan added. Lime smirked

"AHH!" she screamed. "ITS CELL! Everyone RUN! CELL is here!"

Everyone freaked.

Mr. SO {shelter owner} Ran inside of his shelter and closed the door locking everyone out.

"Chicken!" Lime yelled, hopping out of her hiding spot. Mr. SO came out.

"LIME!" he yelled. He turned to the body guards. "Punish her!"

"Let me take care of them!" Chizuru said, cracking her knuckles. But- Mr. OM came in and fought the dudes.

"Grandpa is a martial artist." Lime said beaming.

"Damnit…" Chizuru muttered, snapping her fingers. Mr. OM defeated all the body gaurds.

"Ack!" Mr. SO yelled. "Get out here!" A dude (who was once the Red Ribbon Army Leader {forgot name ^_^;;}) trotted out. "Get rid of Mr. OM!" So Mr. RRL proceeded to kick Mr. OM's butt. Just wen Mr. RRL was about to fry Mr. OM with a blast, it was blocked by… GOHAN! {dun dun dun DUN!!!!} Chizuru walked up and stood by Gohan's side. Mr. RRL noticed something familiar about Gohan…

Is that… Goku? He looks like him only with blond hair and blue eyes… he thought.

"By chance…" Mr. RRL asked. "Are you Goku?" Gohan smirked

"Close enough." he said. "I'm his son." Chizuru disided to keep her mouth shut. Mr. RRL freaked, and ran off.

"AHHHH!" He yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR AGREEMENT?!?!" Mr. SO asked.

"I QUIT!"

Gohan and Chizuru looked at each other, and nodded. Chizuru then faced the shelter, and pointed her palm at it. She then fired a blast, blowing it up.

"If Chizuru could do that…" Gohan said. "Then what good would that shelter do if Cell attacked?"

"Yeah- if the world IS going to end, might as well live your life's to the fullest." Chizuru added. Everyone seemed to agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

@ Mr. OM's shop

"Here you go." Mr. OM said, handing the bag of junk (food mainly) to Gohan. "Thanks again." 

"Don't worry about it." Gohan replied, smiling. 

"So are you guys going to fight in the Cell Games?" Lime asked.

"I'm not…" Chizuru muttered. "I'm not strong enough."

"I will be though." Gohan said.

"But… your too kind to fight!" Lime protested.

"I don't have much of a choice." Gohan sighed. "I have to fight him."

"Bye- nice meetin' ya!" Chizuru said, waving.

"Yeah" Gohan added, smiling once again. The 2 turned and left.

"Come visit us some time" Mr. OM, said. Then added; "If we live…" Then Lime noticed something about Chizuru and Gohan… they both had TAILS! {Remember in the traditional DBZ? Gohan grows his tail back in the saiya-jin saga, and he did here too ^_^} And… the tails were gently brushing against each other... Lime smiled

so they did like each other… she thought. guess they don't know themselves… she smiled and watched them fly off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

@ the Son's house…

"Where have you been?!?!" Chichi demanded, snatching the bag from Gohan. "It better not be anything that you will regret doing!"

"Uh… well… you see…" Gohan begun.

"I took the list from Gohan and hid it on him." Chizuru said. "Once he found it, I flew slowly so he had to as well… It was my fault." Chichi put her hands on her hips.

"Well… sense you DID tell the truth…" she muttered. "Just go to your room." 

Chizuru walked past Gohan, into her "room" {all the kids shared it}. And he mouthed, so Chichi couldn't see,

"I owe you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_THE CELL GAMES!_**

{your being lazy again WW….}

Mr. Satan stood there, facing Cell, waiting for him to start. Then-

Watzu and Vegeta landed, both in Saiya-jin armor. 

"Oh! it appears that we have some more competitors for the Cell Games!" TA (the announcer) said. "Both look ready for battle! But we all know the victor will be Mr. Satan!" 

Then Goku, Kuririn, Gohan, Piccolo, Tein, Yamcha, Chizuru (those 3 came to watch) and Yamara landed.

"Their using wires to do that." Mr. Satan said, crossing his arms. 

"I see!" TA yelled. "Now lets look at the other competitors! And it appears that we have some women fighting Cell!"

"IM A WOMEN!" Watzu yelled at TA, for not noticing that she was a female. "What does it take? Me to FLASH you?!?!"

"Uhhh…" TA backed off.

Trunks and 16 then landed. 

"And even MORE competitors arrive!" TA yelled into his mic. "But Mr. Satan WILL Prevail!"

"Of course I will!" Mr. Satan boomed, beating his chest. Cell was paying no head to Mr. Satan, but his eyes were focused on the Z team.

Watzu was still mad as hell- Vegeta telling her that she was VERY womenly… Goku was being… Goku… Chizuru was hiding behind Yamara. Everyone else was being everyone else.

"Lets get this thing started." Cell said, unfolding is arms. Mr. Satan steeped into the ring. He lunged at Cell, and did a flurry of kicks and punches. Cell didn't pay any heed. Then, Cell swatted him away like a fly.

"He… LOST?!?!?!" TA yelled. "There is no hope for us now!"

Cell smirked. "Lets get the REAL fight started. Who will be the 1st to die?" he asked. Yamara steeped up into the ring.

"Me." she said with a determined look on her face. 

"So the fire-fly comes back for more." he raised a brow. "I didn't get to catch your name."

"That's because I didn't throw it." she said. "I'm Yamara."

"And it looks like a red-haired women will be fighting Cell next!" TA Yelled. 

Yamara planted her feet into the ground and begun to power up. A red aura spread around her. 

"AHHH!" Mr. Satan, who had re-joined TA. "IT'S A TRICK!" 

Her hair begun to burst out of her pony tails. Her once smooth red hair spiked up and turned golden. Her red eyes flickered into a greenish blue. The red aura around her became golden.

"All the sudden our red-head has turned into a blond!" TA yelled.

"It's a trick!" Mr. Satan said again, crossing his arms and nodding his head. 

Yamara lunged at Cell. They got into a heated fist fight. Yamara upper cutted his chin, and then slammed her fists into his gut. He flipped off the ring and kicked her in the jaw, then swipe kicked her across the ring. She gained control and launched at him again, hitting his chin. Cell stumbled back

"You've gotten better." he said, whipping some blood off of a cut. 

"Heh." She smirked and faded out. Cell did as well.

"huh? where'd they go?" TA asked.

"Their hiding!" Mr. Satan said.

"Of course they are!" TA said into his mic.

Meanwhile the Z gang where looking around, following Yamara and Cell's movements. 

"She's gotten much better." Gohan said.

"My big sister is really serious when it comes to fighting…" Chizuru said from behind Gohan's back.

Yamara and Cell reappeared in the middle of the rink, hands locked.

"You've improved much you little fire-fly" Cell muttered.

"I'll show you fire…" Just then Yamara erupted in flames. {yes, REAL fire ^_^} These drove Cell away.

"AHH! HOT HOT!" He ran around in circles trying to get the flames off. Yamara then threw a fire ball at him.

"How'd she do that?" TA asked Mr. Satan.

"It's the same kind of thing magicians use. It's a little instrument attached to the arm and hand and it is usually hidden behind a cape, but her hair would work as well."

"I get it!" TA Yelled.

"Weird-o's" the Z gang muttered.

Yamara continued to throw fire balls at Cell. Once she stopped, she head butted him in the gut, almost knocking him out of the ring. Cell gained control over himself and floated back into the ring.

"How did you do that?" he asked Yamara.

"Pyrokenisis." she said calmly. 

"Lets even things up a bit…" Cell said, and split himself into 4 parts.

"Great… just what we need, 3 more Cell's…" Chizuru muttered. 

"Actually, they're not as strong as the original." Gohan said. "You see, when he divided himself into 4 parts, he divided his power as well. For example, say his power is 400, and it isn't, Each one would only have a power of about 100. 400 divided by 4 = 100!"

"You… lost me there…" Chizuru muttered, sweat dropping.

Yamara almost got knocked out of the ring several times. But she managed to mold all the Cell's back together again. {I'm being lazy again}

"This ring is getting annoying…" with that Cell blew up the ring. "All other rules apply." Cell landed on the ground. Yamara did too. 

"Time to break out the heavy artillery…" she said, and begun to use an attack similar to the Kamehameha. "Shi…"

"Oh please." Cell rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that attack again.

"Ko…" She glowed red. "ZAN!" She fired her beam at Cell, and it was A) A hell of a lot faster and B) a hell of a lot bigger. The attack hit Cell with a big BOOM. Once the dust cleared…

Cell had no head.

"SHE DID IT!" TA yelled. "The world has been saved by this fearless female!"

Yamara was panting.

"Lets go interview her!" But before they could….

Cell's headless bodystood up. His head grew back.

"EW!" TA yelled, "It looks like Cell isn't dead after all!"

"Damn……" Yamara panted. "forgot…. that he…. could… regenerate…"

"Very nice attack." Cell said. "But it wasn't good enough and your still weakened greatly." He kneed her in the gut, sending her flying back. 

"Yamara!" Trunks yelled.

Cell continued his relentless assault. He hammered her into the ground, he kneed her he hit her, ever kind of non ki attack you can think of. But every time Yamara got up.

"Your just like an annoying bug that wont stay squished!" Cell yelled. Yamara was very very weak and had been knocked out of SSJ.

"The poor girl…" TA sobbed into his mic. "Why doesn't she give up?"

"YAMARA" Trunks yelled, ready to go down there and bring her to safety. Goku stopped him. 

"Just a little longer…" he said. 

"But she's going to get killed at this rate!!!!" Trunks protested.

"My big sister can take care of herself." Chizuru said from behind Gohan. He nodded.

"She is in control and knows when she should stop, but she still had fight left." He said. Trunks looked on like a big ol' worry wort. 

"WHY…" Cell yelled, punching Yamara. "WONT…" he hit her again. "…YOU…" and again. "…STAY…" and yet again. "…DOWN!?!??!?!?" Yamara fell to the ground, beaten and torn. She smiled. "Why are you smiling?!?!"

"I give up." she said. 

"WHAT?" Cell yelled.

"I give up." she said again, slowly standing up. She walked over to the Z gang. "A senzu would be nice right about now…" Kuririn threw one at her. She ate on it and swallowed, healing. 

"It looks as if the girl has given up! Who will be her replacement?!?!" TA yelled.

Yamara sighed and glanced at Goku, who nodded. She pointed at Gohan. "Him." Everyone stared, 1st at Yamara, then at Gohan, then back. 

"Me?" Gohan asked, pointing to himself. She nodded. 

"We're counting on you kid. You think you can do it?" She asked. Gohan took his weighted cape off.

"Yeah." he said, cracking his knuckles. Gohan floated down to Cell. Chizuru went and hid behind Yamara's legs. She peaked out from behind them. Yamara rested her hand on her younger sister's head.

"Be careful…" Chizuru whispered.

"And it looks as if… a… Delivery boy… is taking the girls place! What hope is there now???" TA Sobbed. 

"Hmph." Cell Crossed his arms again. "No matter, you will all die eventually." 

Gohan planted his feet on the ground and begun to power up. He was already in SSJ so he didn't need to do that, he was just making himself stronger. and DAMN! What a good power up it was!!!! Cell was even blown back a bit.

"Impressive… much more power then I expected…" He said. So the fight begun. {so I'm being lazy again =p} Gohan was doing OK, not the best in the world but ok. Until… Cell hammered him into a mountain. Erm, several mountains… they all collapsed on Gohan, his ki was low…

"And it looks like our brave delivery boy has bitten the dust in only a few moments of battle!" TA sobbed. "Is there no hope?"

"Gohan!" Chizuru yelled, her hair rising a bit, flickering golden. Yamara rubbed Chizuru's head gently.

"Don't worry, he's fine." She said, smirking. Cell raised an eyebrow. The mountain in which Gohan had been hammered into erupted in a huge burst of energy. 

"What? How could he…?" Cell spat out. Gohan was fine, other then a wound on his head.

"Don't push it." Gohan said. 

"Push what?" Cell asked, raising a brow.

"I've been known to lose it." Gohan said, and explained a whole bunch of things about how he got mad and how much stronger her got and that Cell shouldn't get him mad. Etc. {I'm just a lazy ass ain't I?} "So don't push it." Cell smirked. 

"Oh, but now you've caught my interest. I would love to see this hidden power of yours…" Cell was about to attack Gohan when…. 16 grabs hold of Cell in a body lock. "What do you think your doing???"

"I have a self destruct mecenizem that can destroy even you." 16 said calmly. He begun to glow, and was about to explode when… he didn't. "Huh??"

"Bulma took the bomb out of you 16!" Watzu yelled. Cell smirked.

"Looks like I'm going to get the better of you…" Cell pointed his palm back and blew the android up!

"NO!" Yamara yelled. Gohan gasped. 16's head flew over to Mr. Satan.

"EEP!" TA yelled.

"ACK!" Mr. Satan screamed. 

Gohan looked on in horror. 

"n-n-no…" he stuttered. 

"Hm? Nothing yet?" Cell hissed. He looked over to the ledge the Z gang was standing on. "Hmmm, one two three four five six seven eight nine… simple enough." The barb on his back (used to be his tail) opened up and he spat out 9 little miniature hims, only they were blue. "Attack them, but don't kill." Cell ordered. The little dudes attacked.

"It looks like Cell is using dudes to attack the other people! THE HORROR!" TA yelled. 

"Oh great!" Everyone yelled, powering up. The saiya-jins went SSJ and everyone else didn't… {DUH!} Chizuru powered up as much as she could. The dudes attacked and were loosing at 1st, but they started to kick the shit outta everyone.

"Ahh!" Chizuru yelled, being knocked into a mountain hard.

"Chizuru!" Yamara yelled, flying down to aid her sister, but her cell jr. didn't let her.

"N-no!" Gohan yelled, his already SSJ hair rising. "Leave them alone!" 

"And how are you going to stop me?" Cell demanded, and laughed evilly. Chizuru was getting beated up the most. 

"Oh no! The other warriors are loosing against the Cell Jr.s!" TA Yelled.

"Throw me to Gohan…" a voice said. TA, the camera man and Mr. Satan looked down. 16's head was talking.

"AH!" They all yelled.

"Please." 16 said. Mr. Satan gulped and, as the android's head said, threw him to Gohan. Cell looked down at 16's head, so did Gohan.

"Let it go." 16's head told Gohan. "Its better if you let it all go. Defeat Cell, or the life that I learned to love will be destroyed… the same life you love." 16's eyes closed. "Let it all go." He opened them and smiled. Cell walked over, and stomped on 16's head. 16's artificial life ended then.

"NO!" Everyone screamed. But they all stopped. Tears flowed down Gohan's cheeks, his fists shaking. Suddenly, Gohan realized that what 16 had said was right… he had to let go. At that moment, Gohan snapped. 

He Screamed painfully loud, his aura bursting around him. His hair grew longer as his aura became so bright even Cell had to shield his eyes. Gohan's power went flying, as he reached… SSJ2. 

The light dimmed and everyone looked at the amazing power Gohan was giving off- he cracked with power. Cell looked like he'd swallowed a watermelon. Gohan disappeared. 

He reappeared next to Kuririn and took the senzu beans from him, then disappeared again. He then reappeared next to Chizuru, gave her a senzu, and then disintegrated the Cell Jr. That was attacking her. He handed the bag to Chizuru. 

"Give these to everyone else." he said. She nodded, as the SSJ2 demi-saiya-jin destroyed the rest of the Cell Jr. 's. 

"How…" Cell muttered. Gohan turned his attention to Cell.

Cell attacked the little saiya-jin, but he only dodged all the attacks. 

"Is that all you got?" Gohan said in a snide tone. Cell became enraged. 

"Why… YOU!" He attacked Gohan all out, but only to have the SSJ2 dodge all the attacks.

"Pheh. I thought you'd be more of a challenge." he sneered. Cell landed a punch on Gohan's face, but it didn't even phase him. Gohan Punched Cell in the gut after that.

And with that punch… Cell spat up 18… AND… 17! {Juuanchigou and Juuanagou are their jap names I found out.} Cell turned back to his old cricket self!

"And it looks like Cell morphed back to his normal self!" TA announced. 

"Why… YOU!" Cell hissed. Then he bloated up.

"Oh.. SHIT!" Watzu yelled. "He's going to self destruct!" Yamara and Kuririn flew down to fetch 17 and 18 outta the way. 

"I failed…" Gohan muttered softly. 

Goku was about to teleport in front of Cell and teleport him somewhere else, but Watzu stopped him.

"Let me." she said. "Besides, I can be wished back." She teleported. 

"Damnit women!" Vegeta yelled. Watzu was already in front of Cell.

"Watzu…?" Gohan asked.

"Wish me back buddy." She said with a smile, and teleported with the almost go boom Cell. 

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!?!?!" King Kai demanded {Watzu is kinda psychic so she knew ^_^} 

"Couldn't think of anywhere else." She Said. With that, Cell Went BOOM.

Gohan went out of SSJ2. He fell to his knees and hammered the ground. 

"I LET HER DIE!" he yelled. Watzu was like an aunt to him {well sense she was like a sis to Goku, might as well do it that way.} Vegeta was trying to hid his emotion.

"Its over…" Yamara said quietly. "But we lost as well…"

"Cell has been defeated!" TA yelled happily. "Lets interview the winner!"

Then dust started swelling up. 

"What?!?!" Everyone (but 17 and 18 they're KO'd) yelled. A beam shot out and… BLASTED Yamara! Threw the gut but she was ok… sorta. The dust cleared and… there was Perfect Cell!

He explained briefly about how he lived. Then Vegeta lost it.

"YOU BASTURED YOU KILLED MY MATE!" He yelled.

"mate…?" Everyone questioned. Vegeta lunged at Cell and fired blast after blast after blast. But… Cell was unharmed.

"Vegeta, STOP!" Gohan yelled.

"Worthless…" Cell hammered Vegeta into the ground. And was about to fire a death blow. "Say hello to Watzu for me…" he fired.

Gohan quickly went into SSJ2 and blocked the blast.

"Gohan!" Chizuru and Goku yelled. 

Gohan was fine, but one arm hung dead at his side. 

"Lets finish this off…" Cell said, preparing a Kamehameha. "Ka…me…"

Gohan did the same, only with one arm {I'm lazy} 

"Ka… me…"

"ha… me…."

"Ha… me…"

"HA!"

"HA!" the 2 HUGE beams hit, and begun to wavor. Cell and Gohan poured more power into their blasts.… But Cell was winning…

"No…" Chizuru muttered. It looked as if Gohan would be killed. "I wont let you kill him!" She yelled, her hair spuring up in a golden blaze. Her eyes flashed a greenish blue. 

"What?" Everyone (but 17, 18 Cell Gohan and Vegeta) said. Chizuru blasted into the air. 

"We need to distract and weaken Cell!" She said, pulling her hands back. "Rezoko…" She pulled them together, her wrists touching, and her index, middle and tum outstretched. "DAN!" She fired a large pink blast at Cell. 

"She's Right!" Yamara said, still cluching her wound, going back into SSJ. She fired an attack at Cell as well.

"Special Beam Cannon!" {yeah yeah I forgot the jap name sorry!}

"Kamehameha!" Bother Kuririn and Goku yelled. Tein and Yamacha did their own attacks. So did Trunks.

Vegeta woke up.

"I will avenge Watzu…" he said, bursting back into SSJ. "FINAL FLASH!" he blasted at Cell. All the attacks hit at once. Gohan saw is moment.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, pouring every ounce of energy into the blast. 

"He cant destroy me!" Cell raged. "ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" the blast hit cell, and he blew up… every single part of him.

"I..I… I…" TA said.. "HE DEFEATED CELL!" 

Gohan fell out of both SSJ's and fell onto his back, laughing out of pure delight.

"I did it…" he said. "Cell is gone…"

So everything comes to pace. They all went up to kami's look out, Dende healed Yamara, and they wished for everyone that Cell killed to be brought back to life. The androids woke up and somewhat reformed. etc etc etc. Blah blah blah, yakidy smakidy. 

Everyone was at Capsule Corp. for Mirai Trunks' departure.

"Um Yamara…" he asked, fiddling with his cloths and looking at the floor (not to mention Blushing like hell) 

"Yeah?" she asked. Juuanagou {17} looked on with a raised eyebrow, not saying anything.

"Would you… like… to come with me…? I could use some help…" he said. She smiled a bit.

"Thanks for the offer, but I belong here." she said. Trunks looked sad. "My heart… is already with someone else…" she glanced at the mass of people, then back to Trunks. "Sorry."

"Alright…" he said very sadly. He climbed into his time machine and went back to his time. 

"Say Yamara…" Washu said, with a raised brow. "Who owns your hear then?" Yamara Blushed, and said;

"Figure it out." Washu laughed.

"I'm sure I will…" she said, glancing a bit at 17.

**__**

END OF THE ANDROID/CELL SAGA!

From WW- FINALLY! I got it DONE! YEY! I'm sooo happy! this turned out to almost 10 pages long! WOW! I love it and I hope you do too! I will get started on the Buu Saga, along with other stuff. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Like it? Hate it? want to bug me? e-mail is [yorba12@hotmail.com!][1]

Much love you everyone,

Webmaster Washu.

  


   [1]: mailto:yorba12@hotmail.com!



	8. Buu Saga 1

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ so DON'T SUE ME!

Several characters are of my own making, please ask before using them.

~~~~~~ time break

thoughts 

{Authors notes}

Let us goooo! * points into the wild blue yonder * 

****

THE BUU SAGA- Part ONE!

Seven years have passed sense Cell was defeated. Gohan, Chizuru and Kojiro are now in High School. Yamara is in college. Vega and Azuma are in middle school. Watzu (who was wished back) had 2 other children, Gel and Korijo. Gel is 7 and Korijo is 6. Chichi also had another son, Goten, who is 7. Trunks is 8.  
Chizuru is training Gel and Korijo. Vega is being trained by Vegeta. Goten is being trained by Gohan, Trunks is as well. Azuma is on her own ;_; All the saiya-jins have reached SSJ2 (except Azuma, Gel, Trunks, Goten, Gel and Korijo.)

So we begin again. 

A Girl of maybe 17 is walking down the road. She is wearing a black, body hugging trench coat. A chain is around her waist. She Is wearing a black tank top under her trench coat. Dark navy blue baggy jeans cover her lets. She has army boots on her feet. She has black gloves with the fingers cut out on her hands. On her wrists are spiked bracelets. Around her neck is a similar spiked choker. She has a black back pack over one shoulder. Her navy blue hair is pulled into a pony tail, except bangs cover the right side of her face. She is somewhat tan, of the skin you can see. She is wearing black nail polish and black lipstick. A tail is swishing gently out of the bottom of her trench coat. 

"Hey Chizuru!" A male voice called. She turned around to the call of her name.

"Oh, hi Gohan." She said. "I thought you'd be at School by now…"

He looked a lot like Goku now, except that his hair was spiked up, somewhat like Vegetas only shorter w/o the reseding hair line. Some bangs hung in his face.

"I kinda had to finish up some last minuet homework…" he said scratching his head, blushing a bit. Chizuru chuckled.

"And here I thought you always finished your homework as soon as you get home…" she joked, elbowing him playfully. 

"You know that I do other things!" Gohan said.

"You sure about that?" Chizuru said slyly, kidding her friend. He frowned. 

"Yeah! I'm busy training Goten and Trunks, I have homework, and I do other things!" He said, turning a bit red. Chizuru laughed

"I'm only kidding you." She rubbed his spiky hair, messing it up somewhat. Gohan sighed, the red leaving his face.

"Your so mean to me sometimes…" he muttered. She laughed.

"I know." she winked and walked into the School.

Chizuru sat down in her usual seat, next to the daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl. 

"Your actually on time…" Videl said.

"Oh shut up" Chizuru muttered. She and Videl did NOT get along well…

"Are you on time because Gohan dragged you here?" Videl sneared.

"Shut up" Chizuru said again. Gohan was across the room, by Kojiro. 

"When are you going to admit that you and Gohan are together?" Videl asked, leaning on Chizuru's chair. Chizuru closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check.

"We're just friends." 

"Hmmm…" Videl smirked. "Well then I suppose you wont mind if I take him, eh?" Chizuru clutched her fists. 

"I won't let him date a bitch like you." Chizuru said coldly. 

"Bitch? Why you little…" Videl stood up. By now everyone in the room had noticed. Chizuru stood up too.

"Is that a challenge?" Chizuru muttered, taking off her trench coat reviling a somewhat muscular body. "You WONT win." 

"Yeah right! I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan, world famous martial arts champion of the WORLD! Also known for defeating Cell." 

"Yeah right! Gohan Defeated Cell! I should know! I WATCHED it!" Chizuru yelled, her tail bristling. "And all your DAD did was get swatted out of the ring on the 1st round!"

"LYIER!" Videl yelled, pouncing on Chizuru.

Gohan sweat dropped.

Kojiro calmly closed the book he was reading and walked over to the Cat fight, and got Chizuru in an arm lock.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled, squirming in her stronger brothers grasp.

"Not until you calm down." he said calmly. "I don't want you to Kill anyone, much less destroy the school." Someone else had restrained Videl. 

The teacher walked in.

"Settle down Class!" he yelled, whacking his pointer on the desk. Kojiro let go of Chizuru, and went back to his seat. Chizuru muttered and sat down as well, putting her trench coat back on. Videl also went back to her seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chizuru was still in a bad mood when she was walking home. Kojiro and Gohan were walking with her.

"Calm down Chizuru…" Gohan said, trying to get her calm.

"I AM CALM!" she yelled. Gohan backed off.

"Chizuru…" Kojiro taped a spot on her back.

"WHAT?" she demanded, then she fell to the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Gohan asked.

"Pressure point." Kojiro said calmly, hosting her up onto his shoulder. "She'll come around in a few minuets." Gohan sighed.

"She's like a time bomb, waiting to explode." he said. Kojiro laughed (a rare thing).

"You just need to learn how to handle her." the navy-haired boy said. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Kojiro flew off to his home.

{la de da de do…. * sees people * AHH I SEE LIVING PEOPLE! * sweat drops * Hey! I'm in my pj's! Don't look in here! * slaps em *}

Trunks munched on his candy. He had just treated the chibbers (himself, Goten, Korijo and Gel) To a huge amount of candy (well his mom is really rich ya know ^_^ ) 

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten said happily between licks of his lolly pop… that was about as big as his head. Trunks made a peace sign.

"Just as long as my mom doesn't find out." He said, comping on more candy. Gel snuck in and stole some candy from Goten's bag. 

"Hey!"

"Ha ha!" she giggled, shoving it into her mouth. Goten pouted. Korijo laughed. 

"My sister the sneak." Korijo messed up Gel's hair. The group laughed. 

"Uh-oh…" Goten muttered, pointing. Walking up was Gohan and Chizuru. Quickly, everyone ate all the candy in their bags… but Goten was worried. He took a big bite out of the lollypop and chewed. The other chibbers threw their bags over their shoulders and stood in front of Goten, all of them whistling and trying not be obvious but they were LOL) Goten continued to chew on his lollypop while hiding. 

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Gohan asked walking up.

"Uhhh just taking a break from training…" Trunks said nervously, sweat dropping. 

"Well then lets go." Chizuru said, gesturing for Gel and Korijo to come. They didn't move. Chizuru raised an eyebrow at the 2. "Well?" 

"Um Chizuru-san we would but…" Korijo muttered, smiling fakley and sweat dropping. 

"…Our feet are stuck to the ground!" Gel added. 

"Yeah!" Trunks said, nodding. As if they were going to believe it…

"Say, where's Goten?" Gohan asked. Chizuru leaned over, hearing crunching. the Three bent backwards so she couldn't see that Goten was trying to finish off his jumbo lollypop. Chizuru raised an eyebrow. 

"Ummmm……" The kids sweat dropped. Goten popped up from behind them whipping his mouth. 

"Right here!" he said cheerily. Chizuru leaned over to Gohan and whispered:

"I think they where at the candy store again." He nodded. She straited up and then said to the rest of them "Come on! Hupp to it!" she yelled, pointing. Gel and Korijo sighed and walked up to Chizuru. "weren't your feet stuck to the ground hmmm?" she asked. 

"They got unstuck." Gel muttered. 

"Yeah right…" Chizuru mummered, narrowing her eyes then running off. Gel and Korijo followed. Trunks and Goten sighed as they followed Gohan to their training session. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Vegeta wasn't exactly the nicest or most lenient trainer in the world. In fact, he was down right mean and ruthless. He was actually pretty good at teaching his art, after all, he WAS the prince of the saiya-jins. And he was only training his princess, Vega. Gel and Korijo we're being trained by his' wife's sister's brat, and the other weak kid was on her own. Vegeta could already tell Vega was going to be extremely strong, she could keep up with him very well in his normal form and not get too beat up. At 300 times normal gravity none the less. 

The black haired girl swipe kicked him, but the high and mighty prince of the saiya-jins mearly caught it, and fliped her on to the ground. She skillfully flipped off and kicked him in the jaw, sending him back a bit.

"Is that all you got?!" He demanded, punching Vega in the gut then smacking her backwards. She skidded across the ground. Vegeta pointed his palm at her and fired a blast. She flipped off the ground and jumped over it. The beam hit the shields that protected the training dome and rechocheot off and back at her. She fired her own attack and neutralized her fathers. He appeared in front of her and was about to smack her down when the gravity went to normal. Both saiya-jins flew up towards the top of the dome and smacked against it. Watzu walked in.

"God Damn it women! Can't you warn us before turning the gravity down?!?!" Vegeta yelled. She snorted. 

"But I like watching you get hurtled up to the top of the dome." she smirked. "Besides Lunch is ready." Vegeta lowered down to the ground and walked out of the dome. Vega did as well, rubbing her head. 

Watzu had gotten better at cooking the past years, but her food still wasn't great… {sweatdrop} Vegeta sat down and begun to eat the mass amount of food there. Azuma was already at the table, but she wasn't eating. Her father mother and Vega always got 1st serve. Watzu sat down as well and ate {geez havein a house full of saiya-jins must be expensive!} Vega grummbled something her mom not being able to cook and begun to eat as well. After the 3 finished eating (leaving little left for poor Azuma) Azuma begun to eat her share.

"Did you hear about the Tenkaichi Boudoukai?" Watzu asked.

"What the hell is that women?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's like the Cell Games, only with out Cell." She said. "All the best martial artists from around the world come to compete. It's been reopened and will be taking place every year. So are you going to join Veggie-chan?"

"Don't call me that women!" Vegeta hissed. "Why should I when the brat's could defeat every one of them? This planet is so weak."

"Awww come on Veggie!" Watzu said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Stop calling me that women!" he yelled. 

"Only if you stop calling me women." She said back snidely. 

"Hmph."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Goku and all of his friends will be competing. Maybe even my sisters kids. Or even Juuanagou or Juuanchigou." Vegeta's head perked up at the sound of all the other Z warriors competing. "And theirs a BIG cash prize too." Watzu waved the flyer in front of the prince's face. "So what do you think?"

"Fine." he muttered. Vega looked at the flyer. 

"Hmph. Need to be 18 or older to enter." She threw the flyer over her shoulder. Azuma picked it up as the others left the room. 

Maybe this is my chance to prove to papa that I'm strong! She thought looking at the flyer. hmmm now how to convince them that I'm 18… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gel and Korijo were walking home from a long day of training with Chizuru. Azuma walked up to them. 

"Hey!" she said, waving a piece of paper.

"Whattt?" Gel asked groggily, her stomach and Korijo's grumbling. Azuma showed Korijo and Gel the flyer.

"Chizuru-san is signing up for that." Gel said, pointing at the Tenkiachi Boudoukai flyer.

"I want to join!" Azuma said.

"Dude, it says 18 or older to enter." Korijo muttered. "I know Chizuru-san can pull it off but YOU can't" 

"That's the brilliance of my plan…" 

Meanwhile… at Capsule Corp…

"Wow! A worlds martial arts contest!" Trunks said, looking at a flyer that Bulma had gotten in the mail. 

"Cool!" Goten said, who was over for dinner. "Lets join!" The demi-saiya-jin Goku look alike smiled. Trunks smirked.

"It DOES say 18 or older to enter… but who says we can't fake it?" 

"How Trunks?" Goten asked, cocking his head. 

The Next Day… Day of the Tenkaichi Boudoukai…

Chizuru flew along. She was excited. She was wearing a black tank top and gi pants much like Goku's, only they where black. She still had on her usual spiked collars around her neck and wrist and the gloves with the fingers cut out. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. Kojiro was flying behind her, in a gi like Goku's as well {well he IS their dad… only from another dimension ^_^} but only red with no symbols. 

"So you exited?" She asked Kojiro. 

"Of course, only I'm not showing it in my flying." he replyed, noting that Chizuru was swaying all over the place. "But I'm going to clobber you."

"I'll take that bet!" Chizuru smirked. "I'm going to be doing all the cobbering."

"Yeah right." Then Gohan and Goku joined in. Both wearing similar Gi's… but Gohan didn't have a symbol on it. 

"Hey!" Goku smiled and waved at the twins. 

"Yo." Chizuru said. "I'm still gunna clobber you Kojiro." She said turning back to her brother. 

"Naw, I'm gunna be the one clobbering." Gohan said smiling.

"You wish!" The twins said at once. The group laughed as they neared the arena. 

So everyone signed up and drew numbers. 

1st round:

Chizuru Vs. Videl

Juuanchigou Vs. Mega Man 

Piccolo Vs. Kaio-shin

Gohan Vs. Spopobitchi & Yamu

Yamara Vs. Goku

Kojiro Vs. Chinn Akura

Juuanagou Vs. Korenbenaki {teehee made him up ^_^}

Vegeta Vs. Abuu

Watzu Vs. Blech

Etc Etc….

So the announcer dude walked out on to the arena. 

"Lady's and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Tankaichi Boudoukai!" The crowed roared. "Mr. Satan will NOT be participating, due to a cold." The crowed boo's and awww's. "However his Daughter, Videl, Will be!" The crowed yey's. "Our 1st tournament of the round will begin!" 

Chizuru walked out onto the ring, Videl did the same.

"Whoever wins gets Gohan." Videl said, smirking. 

"To our right…" AD (announcer dude) said, gesturing to Videl. "Is our champions Daughter, Videl!" She crowed cheers. "And to our Left, the challenger…" He gestured to Chizuru. " Komojiro Chizuru!" The crowed boo's. Chizuru snorts. 

"Idiots…" she muttered. 

A bell rung, and Videl pounced. 

She started off with a flying kick to Chizuru. Chizuru sighs and caught her foot, and flipped her onto the ground. Videl growls and lunges at her opponent. Chizuru dodges these attacks. 

"Why wont you stay still?!?!" Videl yelled. "ATTACK!"

"If you say so." Chizuru punched Videl in the jaw, sending her flying back and out of the ring. The punch was so fast, most couldn't even see it. 

"And Chizuru is the winner!" AD yelled. The crowed gasps as Videl stands up, blood coming out of her mouth, and missing a few teeth. 

"You were lucky…" she muttered to Chizuru. 

So the Next round begins.

Juuanchigou walks out onto the arena.

"To our left is the blond beauty, Juuanchigou!" The guys all howl at her. 18 waves, making the guys go wild. Then walked out a really lumpy looking fellow with short legs and arms and it looked like he was wearing a… sheet… And a mask over his face.

"And to our Right, the super strong Mega Man!" She crowed cheers. 

Is it just me or does that guy look really funny? Juuanchigou thought. 

The bell rung. Mega Man walked up to Juuanchigou really funny, and kicked her in the shin. 

"OW!" She yelled, hopping around a bit. Geez this guy actually has some bite... She stopped and punched him in the face. Mega Man wobbled a bit, but managed to stay put. Weird… she thought.

The weird dude fired a small ki blast at 18, who bated it away, nearly scorching some of the crowed.

"Whoops…" she muttered, then fired an attack at the funny little dude. He tried to dodge, but was really slow. He fell… erm… his torso fell… 

"ow…" a voice said from him. The bottom half got the message and fell too. "Geez did you have to drop me Goten?"

"…" Juuanchigou was curios. 

"Sorry but that attack hurt!" Another voice said. 18 bent down and pulled the sheet over the body reveling… 2 bodys. One was Goten (the lower half). The other half pulled the mask off, and was Trunks. The crowed gasped.

"HEY! TRUNKS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DOWN THERE!!?!?!?!?!" A voice yelled. Trunks cringed and saw Bulma running down the steeps and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. 

"SAME TO YOU GOTEN!!!!!!" Chichi walked down the steeps and picked Goten up by the scruff of his shirt. The 2 kids looked at the ground.

"We wanted to fight…" Trunks said sheepishly. 

"But did you have to talk Goten into it to hm????" Chichi demanded. The 2 boys sighed.

"They are out of the competition!" Both Bulma and Chichi said, stomping off with their kids.

"Guess that means I win." Juuanchigou said, scratching her head. 

"And the Winner is Juuanchigou!!!!" AD yelled into his microphone. 

Next up…

"And next we have the mean green fighting machine, PICCOLO!" AD yelled. 

"I am not a fighting machine…" Piccolo muttered.

"And over here we have.. Kaio-Shin!" The crowed cheers.

Piccolo froze.

His power… incredible! There's no way I can defeat that! 

The bell rung.

"I quit." Piccolo said. 

The Z gang sweatdropped. 

So the winner was Kaio-Shin.

"Next up in the ring we have Son Gohan!" The crowed cheers and the girls whistled. "And the tag team of Spopobitchi and Yamu!" 

The 2 characters with "M"'s on their heads smirked. 

The bell rung.

Gohan powered up into SSJ, blowing several away. He lunged at the 2 characters with the M's on their heads… but… They pulled out a weird looking lamp and sucked Gohan's power away! Gohan fell to the ground unconscious. The crowed gasped. Spopobitchi and Yamu snickered and flew off.

"Erm I guess Son Gohan wins?" AD muttered. The Z gang were down by Gohan in a heart beat.

Then Kaio-shin and another fellow walked up. Kaio-Shin revived Gohan.

"Who are you?" Watzu asked, sensing great power from both of them.  


****

END BUU SAGA PART ONE!

From WW;

Hey Ya'll! I got part one done! IM SO HAPPY! ^~^ (Washu is happy. Very VERY happy) I hope ya'll like it ^_^ I do. its kewl. Yes, Vegeta DOES go Majin in this but… well I cant tell ya any more, I'd spoil the surprise ^_^ Ok I love ya'll buh bye!

Webmaster Washu ^~^


End file.
